Blood Stories
by Alyssium
Summary: FINISHED! Hermione has just discovered that she's a vampire. She comes back to Hogwarts with a new look and a new name. Placed in Slytherin, she ends up falling for Draco. But what happens when Draco is told he is supposed to kill her?
1. Default Chapter

****

NOTE TO ALL READERS: This story was previously posted (before Christmas) under Embers and I was helping to write it. It was taken off of fan fiction because of affiliations with Ann Rice. I am not re-posting it on my penname, and I give CREDIT TO EMBERS for this story as well. It is not the same exact story (for it was erased when the story was taken off line) so here it is:

****

Prologue

Ebony sat at the table, the candle light playing across her face. She smiled as she watched the people interact all around her. _It will only be awhile. _she told herself as she nursed her drink. _A little while. _

It was different, being out on her own instead of with her family. _But they didn't want her to stay. _She reminded herself as she watched her victim walk through the door. He had shady blond hair and was about 5 foot tall. His deep blue eyes were warm and soft. But she didn't care, all she cared about was tonight. _Tonight, he would get his just reward…_

She walked over towards him, and out on her best smile as sat down next to him.

"Hi," she turned towards him, her long black hair glistening in the light.

"Hi to you too," he told her, his voice showing signs of huskiness. As they began to talk, she ordered more beer, while she pretended to drink hers. It was not long before he was maddening drunk.

Seeing that her plan was working, she whispered into his ear,

"Let's go back to my place…" Seeing the glint in her eyes, he responded,

"Ssssuree!" She lead him out of the bar and then pop! They were back in her apartment. As soon as he saw where they were, he pushed his mouth towards hers and devoured it. She felt his tongue slip in, and let his guide her to the couch. When his hands found her breasts, however, she stopped him. 

"I want to do something first." she said as she stuck her tongue into his ear.

"Alright." She got on top of him and caressed her hands down his body, then drew him near her. He saw the fangs just as they pierced his skin. 

She felt her heart beat in unison with his under her palm. _It was ecstasy, this simple pleasure, _she mused. She could taste the sweet blood on her tongue, that made her only hunger for more. This pleasure was one that she had not known before this very summer. It was a pleasure that she delighted in. She continued to hold him, until she felt his breath slow, then she reluctantly released him. He fell back on the couch, his eyes glazing over with death. Before he passed on to that endless sleep, he whispered,

"Hermione…" and then he was dead. Ebony shifted, then got up,

"No, I'm not her anymore… She is dead." she told the dead body. And with a flick of her wrist, he was gone.

Ebony walked around Diagon Alley, her mind full of the past. _When I discovered that I was not one of them, that I was a vampire, it was horrid. My parents didn't know how to handle me. Now I will never see them again. They are dead as well, just like Hermione…_

She walked towards the counter of the store, hand fills of Hogwarts items in her arms.

"How much are these?" she asked, putting the items on the counters.

"50 sickles." said the lady at the counter, seeing her suspiciously. It didn't matter how much she looked like a human, people could generally tell that there was something different about her. As she handed the lady the money, she made her way through the store and outside into the night. People eyed her inquisitively. She ignored them as she walked into a dark alley. Then pop! She was back in her apartment before you could say quidditch.

As she sat down on the couch, she remembered the event of that night. She wondered what would have happened if she discovered so late in life that she was half-vampire. _My parents would not have kicked me out of my own house… would not have abandoned me. And they would not be dead. The man I killed tonight would not be dead. _For that man was the very man that had convinced her parents that she was a threat. That she needed to be sent to a home with kids like her. Ebony knew it that the place she was to be sent to was an orphanage for vampires, but she would not be sent away like some common juvenile. So, she killed her parents and ran away. Changing her image and starting a new life in its place. 

_This is better than my old life could ever be… _she told herself and went to get ready for school.


	2. To Hogwarts We Go

~Authors' Note~

Hey! I hope you guys like our story! On to chapter one! 

Embers: Hey! This is technically chapter two! 

Alyssium: No, the prologue doesn't count as a chapter!

Embers: yes

Alyssium: no

Embers: yes

Alyssium: no! ugg!

****

Ch1.5: To Hogwarts We Go

__

Alyssium: there are you happy now!?

Embers: yes!

Ebony made her way towards platform 9 ¾, with a smug look on her face. _No one recognizes me! _She mused in pure delight, for she did not want to be categorized as the "know-it-all". _That's now who I am anymore…_ she sighed as she got onto the train. 

Wanting to find an empty compartment, she opened one. To her disgust she found Ron and Harry sitting across from one another, lost in conversation. When she opened the door, they both stared at her.

"Take a picture, it will last longer!" she retorted, causing Ron to look confused.

"I'll explain later," Harry told Ron, as he looked up to face the newcomer.

"I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"I suppose you wouldn't, would you , pothead? Being what you are, and this," she turned towards Ron,

"Must be Mr. Weasel. I can see that my aim was dead on." 

"And what does that mean?" Harry said, standing up now, for he would not let this girl, yes girl, insult his friend any longer.

"I means, that I was dead on with my guess. Shabby clothes, second hand items… red hair…" She smiled at his furry. She had never realized that making fun of her former friends was going to be so fun, and so difficult. All she knew was that she did not wan tot be friends with either of them. They were the goody-goodies of Hogwarts, and she did not want to be looped together with them any longer. No, she wanted the taste of the dark side. She knew what she was, she was a creature of the night, and she wanted to act like one. But most of all she knew it was too risky to be what she was around Ron and Harry.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Señor Pothead," she pretended to curtsy,

"I say au revoir!" and then she was gone, leaving Ron and Harry speechless.

"She'll be in Slytherin," was all Harry said and Ron just nodded as they lapsed into silence.

Ebony, now realizing that she had a headache, went in search of an empty compartment. Upon finding one, she plopped down and looked out the window. It was not long before her isolation was interrupted. When she heard the door open, she automatically looked up and met a pair of big blue eyes. _Handsome blue eyes!_ she silently mused.

Draco walked into the compartment and found himself staring at the prettiest girl, no woman, he had ever seen. Her black hair was waist long and left loose, her slim features and ivory skin gave her the allure of a gypsy. But what caught him the most were her eyes, they were deep brown, so brown they were almost black. It was hard to tell, but he was sure there was a hint of amusement in them.

"Hi," he said, sitting down next to her.

"Hello," she said and sent her most seductive smile, hoping he would catch the hint. He did, and slid closer to her.

"What's your name?" he asked, his eyes alight with lust. Ebony noticed it, but chose to ignore.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked, looking at him.

"Because, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen," he smiled at her as he toyed with the ends of her hair.

"Well, aren't you the charmer!" she laughed.

"C'mon, I need to know…" he persisted.

"Why don't you tell me yours first, then I'll see if I like it." she suggested. Knowing she would know his name one way or the other, he complied,

"I'm Draco Malfoy." he stated. Not surprised because she already knew his name, she said, (in French)

"Draco, vous êtes la créature la plus belle que j'ai jamais vue!"* Draco, blessing his father for teaching his French, replied,

"Nous sommes semblables, vous et I. Pourquoi nous ne finissons pas par nous connaître mieux?!"** Ebony lifted an eyebrow at this. _I didn't know he knew French… _Then, getting an idea, she shifted towards him and pressed her mouth to his. 

Surprised, but more amused than anything, Draco drove his tongue into her mouth and devoured it. _Not too fast! _His mind screamed while his body said otherwise as he laid her down and moved on top of her.

She let him lay her down and began caress his body. _God! He has the best body I have ever seen! _Her mind mused, as she tangled her hands in his hair. Soon, though, his mouth and hers, became ever more greedy, and he pressed his body into hers. And his mouth left hers and went to suck on the tender flesh underneath her jaw. Ebony just lay there, enjoying the moment, before she felt Draco's hands start to climb up her skirt. 

__

No! her mind screamed. It was only a moment later hen her thoughts were put into words.

"No, Draco, no…" she pleaded, and her got off her. He looked away, ashamed that he had caused her to panic.

Regaining herself, she said in a teasing voice,

"Not yet, ferret boy, not yet!" and then she was gone. At this use of his nickname, Draco swung around to find himself all alone. _How the hell does she know that?!_

Ebony reappeared a moment later, out side the door of the compartment, and sighed. She was lost in her thoughts as she walked down the alley of the train. _That was close… I don't know what he does to me, but I have to be careful, or I could get hurt…_

** *Draco, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen!**

**We are alike, you and I. Why don't we get to know each other better?!


	3. A New House, A New Life

A/N: 

Thanks for all our reviews! We love them! Oh, and no I (Alyssium) do not speak French, I used an on-line translator. I know that sounds stupid, but I wanted those phrases in the story. I do know one or two words, though. And Embers is taking French classes, but she wasn't there to help me. And as for the 5-foot tall thing, well we did that on purpose. Alyssium is actually 5 foot 2 inches, so it is very likely that a person could be 5 foot. And we made him that short to enhance the fact that he was a small, insignificant person. If we had made him really tall, he would have put on the illusion of power. He was not at all powerful in comparison to Ebony…

Oh and please remember that I OWN NOTHING! J.K. owns the characters and Embers and I share the plot. This story is a bit different than the original version because it is hard to remember what we wrote, so bare with us.

AND ALWAYS R&R! THANK YOU!

Now on with the story…

****

Ch3: A New House, A New Life

As the train pulled into Hogwart's ground, Ebony sighed with relief. She knew that soon she would be relaxing in her dorm with a cup of tea and a good murder mystery. And while she loved to do this, what she wanted more than anything was to cure her headache.

__

There is only one way to- wait a minute! Her mind cried.

__

I have to be sorted! This news put a damper on her enthusiasm, but she also remembered what the sorting hat had said to Harry:

'You would do well in Slytherin.' _Yet Harry had chosen Gryffindor! _ This thought caused her to think closely about what house she wanted. It did not take her long to decide, for she had always wondered what it would be like in the other houses, some more than others. 

She was still lost in her thoughts as she got off the train, but they were soon interrupted by a pleasant smell… _a familiar smell_, she mused. And Ebony knew that smell all to well. She looked around her to find its origin, and when she did not, she dismissed it lightly. But after a second or two, she smelt it again, and knew that this time it was truly there. For, her headache was slowly ebbing away.

She tried to ignore it and she looked forward, straight into Draco's back. She took another whiff, and knew that it was coming directly from him. Then abruptly, without even thinking, she was quickened her pace and caught up with him.

Draco, who was annoyed because someone was walking alongside him, turned his attention over towards that general direction. He bit off the nasty comment he was about to say when he discovered that it was Ebony.

"Oh, it's you." was all he managed to say.

"Yeah, it's me." she responded. She took a minute to survey his face, then moved her glace downwards. It was then that she saw what she was looking for. For, there, on Draco's right arm was a small cut about a half an inch long, and on it, blood was oozing out. And like she knew it would, the sweet, sticky aroma called to Ebony, and before she knew it, she was reaching out to touch it, to touch him.

"What the hell?" he asked as he felt Ebony touch his cut.

"You are bleeding, you need to get that looked at." She said.

"I know that! Wouldn't I know it if I cut my arm on a bloody branch?! And you need to let go!" he snapped. He hadn't wanted to be so rude, but the ferret boy comment had irked him.

Reluctantly, she obeyed his command. And even as he walked towards the carriages, she smiled. For, there, on her palm and fingers, was Draco's blood. 

First, she made sure that no one was looking, then she lapped up the blood in pure delight. She soon felt her body craving more of him. She knew that she not only wanted more blood, but his body as well. It was no surprise to find herself attracted to Draco, but she also knew that she would have to repress it. For her own good as well as his.

As she sat down in the remaining carriage, she was annoyed to find that the other two people who occupied it were none other than Draco and Pansy. As the carriage drove on, she looked outside.

"Oh Drakey! I missed you so much!" Pansy, cried as she scooted closer to Draco. Draco just sat there, hoping that she would go away. But she did not. And it wasn't long before she was sitting on top of him, her hands wandering slowly downwards. 

Pansy felt Draco's body stiffen, and said,

"What's wrong hunny?" 

"Nothing, let's go." He said as the carriage came to a halt.

Draco hated Pansy; he had since she dumped him last year. Dumped him for that jackass Blaise.

__

She is just a sadistic bitch anyways. Always wanting to try some knew form of bondage and such. Not that there is anything wrong with that, just that she was fucking other guys as well as me… Never wanting it soft, always hard and rough…

Ebony, who was walking down the hall, heard a voice that sounded like Draco's coming behind her. She heard him talking about Pansy and her sadistic habits. Disgusted, she turned towards him, and said,

"Draco, nobody wants to hear about your and Pansy's sex life!" then she walked off. Draco just looked at her, shocked.

__

How the hell did she hear that?! He wondered.

The sorting ceremony was about to begin. Dumbledore stood up and addressed the school, "Welcome back scholars! We have a new student to sort before we sort the first years. Ah! Here she is now." Dumbledore said as Ebony walked up to the sorting hat and placed it on her head. Before the sorting head addressed her, Ebony looked at the headmaster. And he looked back, with a knowing look in his eyes. Ebony sis not have time to ponder this, though, for the sorting hat began to talk.

"Hmm!" the sorting hat sighed,

"Where to place you?"

"Slytherin!" she cried in her head.

"Slytherin, ay! Well, it's up to you. I think that you could do well in Gryffindor-"

"Slytherin!" she repeated.

"Fine then, SLYTHERIN!" the sorting hat yelled, and she walked over towards the Slytherin table as cheers rang up around her. Soon the food was served, although what Ebony ate was minimal, she enjoyed the company and companionship of Slytherin. It was much different that in Gryffindor. For in Gryffindor, they were patient and loving and all that nice crap. In Slytherin you had to prove that you needed respect, you had to work for it. And Ebony, who had always loved a challenge, found the Slytherin table both intriguing and fun. 

She sat right on the end of the table and right next to Draco, who, to her amusement was trying his best not to notice her. He had busied himself with his food, looking at her so often, then quickly turning away.

__

Like a child… she mused. And it was just then that she got an idea. So, dropping her napkin on the ground, she bent over to pick it up. Her ass falling right in front of Draco's face.

Draco, who had been enjoying his meal, turned to face Ebony, but got her ass instead. He looked shocked for a moment, then decided to make the best out of an awkward situation and decided to look at her ass. 

As Ebony got back up, she heard Draco say, "Nice ass!" But when she turned around, he was talking to Goyle.

__

How can that be? she asked herself, _I thought I heard him--wait a minute! _her mind cried.

__

I can hear his thoughts! She was surprised at this information, but it all made sense.

__

What he said about me, about Pansy… he wouldn't have said that out loud… It did not take her long to realize that that was the only explanation for what she was hearing.

__

But how? She asked herself as she though back to everything she had done with him that day. 

__

The only thing out of the normal was when I tasted his blood! her mind screamed at the epiphany! Every other human who she had tasted blood, she had killed. _This had to be a power she had not been aware of as a vampire! _Well, that new discovery had made her day, and she began to happily enjoy the meal.

It was not long, though, that her headache found it's way back to her neck and shoulders. The intensity of the pain made her wish for a neck massage, but she knew that a neck massage would not cure this aliment. 

__

Only one thing would… she mused as she silently got up form the table. Hoping that no one would notice, she left the Great Hall and headed towards the forbidden forest. When she got there, she couldn't help but walk around a bit. She had only been in the for binned forest a handle full of times, and during those she hadn't even gotten a chance to look around. _Or was too afraid to look around…_ she mused as she walked through the forest, staying along the edge, for she did not want to get lost. 

After ten minutes or so, she came upon a small clearing. It was quite, so quite that Ebony could hear her own breath as she walked around the small patch of grass. It was then that she saw it: a small, white haired rabbit with bright red eyes. Without a second thought, she grabbed lashed out at the rabbit and caught it by it's lower waist. The rabbit made squealing noises as she bit down on it's stomach with her two teeth.

As she silently drank she became less and less aware of the world around her and more involved with the blood that was heading into her system. She felt the warmness flow inside of her even as she tasted the sweet stickiness on her tongue. This was a hundred times better than anything else she had ever done in her life, and a hundred times more deadly. Yet, she couldn't die, save for one way and one way only.

As Ebony drank in her euphoric glory, another figure moved out of the Great Hall and into the night. He had seen someone. _No, not just someone, _he mused, _that new seventh year…_

He thought of her as he opened the door and followed the line of footsteps into the forbidden forest. They were not footsteps that any mortal could see, no, you had to posses the immortal gift to see them. 

He followed them until he came upon a clearing where he saw what he was looking for. There she was, bent over an animal-- _probably a rabbit, _he mused-- and lost in her own world. As he watched her, a sudden remembrance came to him, a prophesy of long ago:

**On a full moon, look outside,**

Follow the stars to the one who must hide.

See a vampire in the woods,

Help her out, that you should.

Teach her to be the very best,

For she was born to surpass the rest.

If you fail your truthful task

You will die, oh so fast.

She was born to be the Queen,

And you her teacher, yes indeed.

As he remembered this, he looked towards the sky. And even through the thickest branches he could see that the moon was indeed a full moon.

__

Well, this must be her… he told himself as he sank into the shadows to watch her feed.

****


	4. Are You Going?

A/N:

Thanks to all those who review!!! You love me!! Hehehe.

****

OH AND FOR EVERYONE WHO READS THIS: PLEASE READ EVERYTHING FROM KIVAIDENSGIRL!!! SHE IS THE BEST AND I LOVE HER!!!

Anywho, on with the story…

Ch4: Are You Going?

The first week had flown by with extreme speed. It was not long before the first Hogsmead weekend had arrived. Ebony walked down a dirt path that lead away from the Hogsmead grounds. She liked to be alone. She could think better that way. What she had to think about, she had no idea. She just knew that she preferred the solitary life than the one crowed by other human beings.

_There was once a time where I was always in a group…_ she mused as she saw a small group of third years make their way into _The Three Broomsticks. _It was at times like this that she missed the infamous "Golden Trio", and the friendship that they had once held. She knew that if she chose, she could go back to that life style and into that friendship, but she knew that she would not. No, she couldn't go back to her normal self after this summer. Too much had happened for her to just float back t that comfortable life that she had once known. It would have been a lie. _A plain, downright lie._ And while the lying part didn't bother her so much, it was the fact that she was lying to people whom she had trusted and had trusted her for years. 

__

But, she mused with an ironic smile, _that is just what she is doing now…The alias "Ebony" was no more Hermione than the real Hermione was… _She thought on this for a while, then simply pushed it out of her head. She had no choice but to lie. It was for her own safety. 

But she could not shake off the loneliness that was creeping inside of her. The fact was that she could not deny it: She missed having friends. It was a plain and simple fact. Like an itch, that cannot be ignored.

__

It doesn't matter, Ebony convinced herself, _all they wanted were your notes from Potions anyways… Do you think that they actually wanted you as a friend? They were using you…_

While those thoughts ran through her brain, she decided to head into a small café and pick up something to drink. For, it was a cold autumn day and the wind had been nipping at her face and hair for some time now.

As she entered and sat down, the waiter, a small plump man with sandy brown hair shuffled over to where she sat.

"What can I do ya for?" he asked as he pleasantly smiled at her. Wanting to be alone, she said, " A mocha latte." Then, for lack of something better to do, she turned her attention to some flyers on her right. The waiter, getting the hint, left her alone. He soon returned with her mocha latte and Ebony nursed her drink as she read the flyers. One in particular caught her eye. It read:

****

Hogwarts Students!

There is a dance at the Hogshead inn tonight! Seven P.M. to whenever!!

Where your muggle wear and paaarrrtttyyy!!!!

She assumed that "muggle wear" was regular clothing. She was both intrigued and annoyed at the flyer, but opted to go. _What harm can it be to have fun for a few hours? _She asked herself. She hadn't been inside of Hogshead sense it had turned itself into a hotel for students and residents in the area. Finally deciding that she wanted to go, she left the café to find something to wear.

Draco sat at the **Three Broomsticks**, Crabbe and Goyle on his left and right. Pansy sat across from him, but he paid her no attention. In fact, he didn't pay any one much attention. His thoughts were purely inside him head.

__

Where is she? He asked himself, for he had not seen Ebony all day. In fact, over that week, she had done nothing but ignore him. And it was annoying the hell out of him.

"Draky," Pansy smiled at him,

"Look at this." She handed him a flyer. He looked it over and smiled.

****

Hogwarts Sutdents!

There is a dance at the Hogshead inn tonight! Seven P.M. to whenever!!

Where your muggle wear and paaarrrtttyyy!!!!

_This sounds like something that would interest Ebony…_or he thought it did. _Well, if not, I can always find someone else to entertain me…_ He would have continued that thought, if it weren't for Pansy.

"Draky, are you going?" she giggled, hoping that he would go with her.

"Yeah," he answered,

"We're going, but not with you." He said, getting up and heading towards the door, fo rhe knew that Pansy would make a scene. 

Pansy, who was both shocked and upset at Draco's retort, cried, "Draco Markus Malfoy, what the hell-" but was interrupted by Crabbe and Goyle's obvious confusion.

"What??" they asked simultaneously.

"Yes, we're going. I say we're going, so we damn well better be!" his voice was like ice, but not a single notch above normal. Crabbe and Goyle knew that voice all too well. They both nodded simultaneously and followed Draco out into the open air. 

Ebony stood in the bathroom, looking into the mirror. The blue tube top she had picked out with sparkling silver rhinestones along the edges, looked perfect. For, it matched perfectly with her purple and blue mini skirt that rode high on her thighs. _Just enough to keep them wondering…_She sighed as she examined the hoop earrings that hung down about an inch from her ear. Her hair was up in a pony tail, but the simplicity of the hair style accented her black hair and caused it to look dazzling. _I look perfect, absolutely perfect for tonight…_she smiled to her self. _Tonight, I am going to make Draco crawl…_

A/N: Sorry that this is so short. It will get much longer and better, I promise.


	5. It's Getting Hot in Here

A/N

Thanks for all my reviews! I love them! And just for your information, constructive criticism is welcome, but NOT FLAMES!!! 

**Ch5: It's Getting Hot in Herre**

Ebony made her way out of the bathroom and into the dance hall. People all around her were dancing, and it did not take her long to get in the mood. As she made her way to the middle of the dance floor, her favorite song came on:

Hot in.....

So hot in herre.....

So hot in.....

I was like, good gracious ass bodacious

Flirtatcious, tryin to show faces

Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam (you know)

Lookin for the right time to flash them G's

Then um I'm leavin, please believin

Me and the rest of my heathens

Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons

Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin

No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve, no teasin

I need you to get up up on the dance floor

Give that man what he askin for

Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you (uh uh)

And cant nobody stop the juice so baby tell me whats the use

Ebony all but squealed at the song. She was a little surprised that they would play a muggle song, but enjoyed it all the same. She immediately found the closest guy, who happened to be Blaise, and began dancing with him. It wasn't long before everyone was crowding around and watching them as Ebony reached down to touch her toes, her ass falling into Blaise's hands. As she slowly came up, she rolled her hips into Blaise's groin, making him groan with pleasure.

"Damn girl." was all he said as she began to grind down with him.

(I said)

Its gettin hot in here (so hot)

So take off all your clothes

I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off

Draco, who was wondering what the commotion was, traveled over to see. His whole body tensed when he saw Ebony dancing with Blaise. 

How could she dance with him?? His mind screamed. Pushing the thought out of his mind, he glanced around him. Couples were dancing everywhere, grinding and dancing together. 

I'm not jealous! he told himself and walked over to Ginny.

"Hi." he said, causing her to turn around. When she saw him, her eyes lit up.

"What do you want?" she asked in suspicion. In response, he lowered his voice, and whispered into her ear, "You." This caused her eyes to light up even more.

"Let's go." she told him. When they found their way onto the dance floor, Ginny immediately began grinding with Draco, much to his disgust. 

It had only been a year since Draco had broken up with Ginny. They had gotten together last year, and Draco had been her first. They had only been together a couple months after that, the worst couple months of Draco's life. And last year, when she told him that she loved him, he knew that it time to break things off. For, he had only used her as a fuck buddy, as a distraction, to keep his mind off of other things.

Ginny was having fun. She was at the right party with the right man. She no longer doubted whether she still had feelings for Draco, she knew she did. And by his response to her, she knew that he still had feelings for her. They had only been together a couple on months before he broke it off, but she could tell that he still wanted her. Those had been the best couple of months she had ever had, and she had experienced and learned a lot from Draco.

As the song ended, Ebony found herself getting bored of dancing with Blaise. She walked across the room and found Ginny and Draco dancing with each other.

Why the hell would he dancing with her? she asked herself, but then it didn't matter.

Why the hell is she going after my man? she had no idea where the "my man" attitude had come from, but she didn't care. All she knew is that she wanted to dance with Draco.

As a new song came on, Ebony walked over to them and began dancing in front of Ginny, making them a threesome with Ginny in the middle. Then she turned around and began dancing with Ginny. At first, they only moved into each other's arms, then they began grinding. This caused a lot of heads to turn. Ebony just laughed as she maneuvered Ginny away from Draco and switched their positions so that she was in the middle instead of Ginny.

This was all done so swiftly that Ginny did not even notice until Draco and Ebony had begun dancing together. Her ass rolling and grinding into Draco's groin. 

How the hell could he like that bitch? She asked as she sent Ebony a killing glare. Ebony took no notice of this, however, for she was enjoying her dance with Draco and the satisfaction of knowing that she had won Draco over.

As the song slowed, Draco and Ebony moved into each other's arms. After a minute of dancing cheek to cheek, Ebony knew that she did not want to continue dancing with Draco.

"Draco," she whispered into his ear,

"Can we go somewhere and…" she whispered as she moved her tongue in and out of his ear. Catching her drift, he nodded, and they, hand in hand, slowly slipped from the dance floor.

They made their way towards the lobby and into a room. Ebony came in first and immediately walked over towards the bed, sending Draco a seductive glance as he shut the door. Draco, not wanting to ruin the moment, slowly walked over to where Ebony was sitting.

He put his lips on hers as they fell onto the bed, him landing on top of her. Her hands rushed over him and pulled open his shirt as their tongues met in a furious battle. As her hands raced over his stomach, he let out a groan of anxiety and his mouth reached lower and onto her breast. He nudged the material downward as his tongue began massaging and hardening the nipple. She let out a cry of joy when he bit down and massaged them with his hands.

_If this was the music of life, then let it play on, _Ebony thought and laughed at herself as let Draco do amazing things with her stomach. She was in both heaven and hell, and she loved to torture and being tortured.

"Draco, hurry." she breathed as he slid her short skirt down to her ankles, leaving her light blue thong as the only barrier. Using his mouth, Draco was able to remove it in a flash. He knew that she was being tortured, but he didn't care. He was fascinated by the smoothness of her legs.

His mouth ventured to meet hersand found a volcano erupt as his tongue as entered into her mouth. His hands raced as well as hers, and he felt his fingers close over the snap of his jeans.

"Patients , my love, is a virtue."

"Screw patients, damn it." she smiled as he slipped out of his jeans, and she felt for his dick. He murmured something when her hand closed over it, but she didn't hear. She couldn't comprehend anything but emotions, nor did she want to. 

As he entered on finger into her, she groaned. _Oh Gods how she had missed this! _her mind screamed. She knew it had been a while since her last time, but she had not dreamed that it would be like this. As one finger became two, she knew she had entered into ecstasy.

Finally, with his mouth of hers, he entered into her. They started out slow, but soon needs took over and they both lost control, riding an invisible whirlwind and each other. She felt herself racing with him and cried,

"Faster!" even as he was doing so. 

God, how often had he thought of this… he wondered as they raced on. But no matter how he had imagined it, this was far beyond his wildest dreams.

It was not long before they collapsed on to each other and both fell into a glorious, dreamless sleep.

A/N:

I hope you like! And I promise to post soon!


	6. Decisions

A/N: Thanks to all my reviews! And yes, Embers, I have gotten better, thank you for pointing out the obvious. (lol, ya know I love ya). And Kivaidensgirl, thank you for your review!

Here you go people, the next chapter (finally, lol):

Ch 5: Decisions

Ebony woke with the sun shining on her face. She flexed and realized that Draco was still beside her, his arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled as memories of the previous night drifted back to her.

It was fun…she mused, basking in the glory of their lovemaking. But her euphoria did not last long, however, for a voice inside her head interrupted her peace:

But is that all you want? Do you just want a few nights in a bed?…even as she asked herself this she knew she wanted more. She had no idea why she was so attracted to him, she had never been before, but all she knew was that she was. _But how can I expect that from him? _She sighed, and knew that this was going to take a while sort out. So she shifted carefully, so that she would not wake the sleeping Draco, and got up. Silently, she started to look for her clothes, which had been scattered all over the room.

I just need to sort this out…she told herself as she began to dress herself.

Draco woke to the noise of someone moving about in the room. _What the blood hell?_ he asked himself as he rolled over to see Ebony dressing.

"What the 'ell are you doing?" he asked, moaning, for the sunlight was strong, as he sat up on the bed. Instead of answering, she continued to get dressed, and started to walk out the door.

Draco, cursing himself, got up, put his pants on, and followed her out the door. His long strides quickly caught up with her small ones. And as he grabbed her arm and spun her around, he cried, "I said, what are you doing?" his voice was impatient and frustrated.

"I'm leaving." she stated, and she turned to walk away, but his hand stopped her,

"And if you keep your 'ands on me any longer, you are going to regret it terribly." Her teeth were clenched, but he could sense the venom. Disgusted with himself, he dropped his hands, and shoved them into his pocket. There was no where else to put them, for if he let them hang at his sides he was sure as hell he would touch her again, and obviously she didn't want him to.

"What do you need to think about?!" he shouted.

Ebony just stood there, shaking, and cursing herself for it, "I need to think about us."

"What is there to think about, we had sex, yes. It's not brain surgery!" he yelled, surprising both of them by using a muggle phrase.

"I know that," her voice was poison,

"But I have to think about my feelings about what we did last night. It was not just having sex, and we both know that." she said and Draco didn't question her any further. Turning, he walked back into the room.

Harry woke to people shouting in the hallway. _Couldn't they do that when it's not so early? _he asked himself as he shifted out of bed and began to dress. As he ran a comb through his hair, he looked over towards the figure still sleeping in his bed. And he was overcome with joy, _I love her, I know I do, _he told himself as he thoughts back to when they had first met. _If someone had told him that he would fall in love with Ron's cousin, he would have laughed his ass off._

He walked over towards her, smiling as he kissed her forehead,

"Tati," he whispered, and she stirred.

"Wha?" she asked.

"I'm gonna go see what's going on outside, I'll see ya at lunch."

"Ok," she smiled, as she leaned in to kiss him. As he pulled away, she turned over and went t back to sleep. _That's what I love about her, _he sighed, _she wasn't clingy. She let him have his space, and vice versa._

He thought about this as he opened the door, but what he saw when he looked out was enough to stop all his thoughts. For there was Ebony, standing here, crying, as she looked down the hallway.

Ebony just watched him walk away as tears formed in eyes. _Damn, _she cursed herself, but refused to brush them aside. _No guy had ever made her cry, no guy had hurt her this much. _By just walking away, he had done more damage than anyone else. _But, I did sorta push him away, didn't I? _she asked. Then, shaking her head, she said,

"I just need to sort this out."

At those words, Harry's focus snapped back to reality. _That is exactly something Hermione would have said…_ he mused. It hurt to talk about Hermione, for they had not heard or seen from her since the previous school year. _Ron doesn't even know where she is…Ron!_ his brain, now fully awake, exclaimed. _He was supposed to meet Ron last night Shit! _his mind raced as he walked out of the building and towards the Hogwarts castle.

When he finally got to their common room, Ron was no where in site. He assumed that he was still sleeping, or moping. For Ron's recent break up had hit him hard, and he had been more than depressed for the last two weeks. Harry was a bit worried about his friend, but continued to offer support and advice.

As he entered their bedroom, Harry knew he had been right. For, there laid Ron, on his bed, fast asleep. Gently, he shook his friend.

"Ron, Ron!" he yelled, causing Ron to jump.

"What the bloody 'ell are you doing?" Ron yelled.

"Waking you up. I'm sorry 'bout last night." Harry stated.

"It's ok, I figured you were _detained._" Ron smiled, causing Harry to burst out laughing.

"Yeah, I was detained alright. So what did you want to tell me?" he asked, sitting on the foot of the bed.

"Show you." Ron corrected as he bent down and reached onto the floor. When he came back up, he held a post card in his hand.

"What is-"

"Read it." Ron interrupted as he handed it to Harry, who read:

Dear Harry and Ron

I am sorry to tell you that Hermione's life is in grave danger and that we have unexpectedly moved out of the area. We cannot tell you where, lest this letter get in the wrong hands, but Hermione wanted to say goodbye, and that she will miss you. This will be the last letter we send you, thus this is our farewell. We love you both, and we are sorry to say goodbye.

Emily Granger

"What!" Harry exclaimed when he had finished reading the letter,

"What are we gonna do?"

"Nothing." Ron stated as Harry put the letter into his pocket.

"What do you mean nothing?" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, she's obviously in danger, and it might 'ave something to do with you, or me, so all we can do is to hope that she gets out of danger and comes back." he explained. Harry considered this a moment, then sighed,

"Your right, but I HATE sitting 'ere and doing nothing."

"I know which mean, but we 'ave no choice." Ron sighed, as he realized how hungry he was.

"Let's go eat." he said, and Harry nodded in agreement.

It was then, as they walked towards the Great Hall, that it happened. Neither of them knew how or why, in fact, neither of them noticed it until it was too late, but somehow the letter had fallen out of Harry's pocket. And, unbeknownst to them, had been picked up by the least likely person.


	7. Lust for Blood

A/N: Sorry for the long wait… School gets out this Friday, so expect lots of updates! (Small cheer). As for Emily, well Hermione's mother needed a name, so I gave her one. So her mom's name is Emily, and as for her dad…well that's not really important right now. And as for the chp numbers, well the 1st ch is the proloug, the second is ch 1, ect… now this is supposed to be ch 6...sry bout that… it's been so long since I updated that I tend to forget what chapter is supposed to be what number.

Oh an Embers, sorry girl, but I had to change this chapter around from our original version…I don't quiet remember how the original went.

Well, here is the next chp:

Ch 6: Lust For Blood

Ebony spent the rest of the week, carrying on as nothing had happened. Outside, she looked stressed about classes, carrying about her studies, but most of all, she looked _normal_. Inside, however, she was screaming. She had no idea what to do about Draco.

__

I care about him, she mused_, more than I thought I would. But do I want relationship? Does he want a relationship? _these thoughts and more were continuously running through her mind.

As night approached and Halloween arrived, Hogwarts was proud to hold the annual celebration in the Great Hall. _There would be music, food, and dancing. Just what I need, _Draco mused sarcastically as he watched the festivities commence around him. He sat alone, at the Slytherin table, nursing him butterbeer, scowling at a pair of Hufflepuffs, who obviously couldn't tell a beat from a spring chicken.

__

Where is she? he wondered as he scanned the room for the hundredth time. He had soon discovered that searching for Ebony would be no easy task, for she seemed to loath extracurricular activities. _Well, not all activities, _he mused as he smiled into his drink. _But I must not think of that…_he told himself, _if I think of that, I'll just let my feelings get a hold of what I need to tell her. _Draco knew that he cared for her, he knew that he wanted her. But the question was, what did she want? He had no doubt that she wanted him. Physically, yes she wanted him, but as a boyfriend? He had no idea.

Ebony walked into the Great Hall to see about fifty or so students, walking, talking, and dancing. The sight made her sick. But, she knew that if she didn't make an appearance, questions would be asked, and accusations made. So, she crossed the floor and made her way towards the Slytherin table, as far away from Draco as possible.

__

Besides, she thought, _he's too busy with whatever Pansy has to say to pay any attention to me…but what do I care, if he wants another fuck buddy, so be it._

"This better be good, Parkinson." he told her, his teeth gritted.

"Oh, Draky! It is better than good, it is wonderful!" she exclaimed. Her hair had been put into two tiny buns, just above her ears, and her pink mini skirt twirled as she moved. But Draco paid no mind, all he wanted to do was get her the hell away from him.

"What is the news?"

"Read it for yourself…" she told him as she handed him a manila piece of parchment. As he read, his eyes widened.

"So that's what happened to the mudblood Granger. She's is danger! Ha!" he exclaimed, amused, at last. For if there was one person he hated more than anything, it was Hermione Granger.

At the sound of her name, Ebony's head shot up. It was then that she was Pansy, smiling with delight, and Draco, with a manila letter in his hand.

__

Shit! she mused, _How the hell did they get that? Oh well…doesn't matter now, the whole school will know by morning…_

As she sat there silently, she remembered the night when she wrote that particular letter…

Emily Granger sat at her kitchen table, hands folded, eyes watering, staring at her daughter.

"You want me to what?" she asked lightly, though Hermione could see that she was hurt.

"I want you to sign this," she waved a piece of parchment in front of her mother,

"It says that I am in danger and that we are moving to a different country." Her mother sighed, and thought about this,

"You won't be going back to Hogwarts?" she asked.

"No, I will, but I won't be using "Hermione" as my name. I have changed my name to Ebony."

"You what?" Emily asked, and the shocked expression on her face amused the hell out of Ebony.

"I've changed my name." she simply responded.

"What's wrong with the name we gave you?" her mother persisted.

"Everything. And since you felt it necessary to kick me out of the house, I decided to change my identity. But we are not here to discuss that, we are here to discuss the letter."

"Well, I don't know-" At this Ebony began to get frustrated.

"No, you will sign it!" she interrupted.

"Excuse me, I am still-" Her mother began but was interrupted by Ebony's hand landing across her cheek.

"Damn it! You are not my mother, not any more! Now sign!"

"No." her mother simply answered. At this Ebony lost control. She grabbed her mother's throat, and with her vampire strength, threw her across the room.

"Sign it!" she yelled as her mother got up. Emily, now afraid, just nodded and with tears running down her cheeks, picked up a quill and signed the letter.

The loud cheer in the hall brought Ebony back to her own surroundings. She looked around and saw that about fifty more people had joined in on the festivities. Feeling the headache that had begun to creep down her neck, she got up to leave.

In the Forbidden Forest, Ebony wandered aimlessly. Her dinner of rabbit and rat had sustained her hunger and helped her headache, but she wanted to be alone. She had no idea what she was to do about Draco, or anything. As she wandered about, she came to a small clearing. There, she sat and watched the night.

Severus Snape had watched the festivities long enough. The hunger in his stomach had to be fed soon or he would not be able to control himself. So, without any excuse, he walked out of the Great Hall and towards the Forbidden Forest. As he walked towards his favorite clearing, his vampire senses told him that he was not alone. His thoughts were soon confirmed as he came upon the figure of a woman. She was sitting, watching the night sky.

"Excuse me? What are you doing here?" he asked, knowing it was one of his students.

Ebony, surprised, turned around,

"I-I…I was going for a walk." she responded, her voice like ice.

"Well, the Forbidden Forest, as you know, is forbidden. So that will be one detention for you, with me in my office tomorrow night. Now go!" he exclaimed as she turned to leave.

Ebony made her way towards the Slytherin common room. When the picture swung open and she entered, she immediately saw Draco, asleep on the couch. _He looks so cute…_she smiled as she tip toed towards the stairs. As she reached the base of the first step, she heard,

"Ebony?" She spun around and came face to face with Draco.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was…what happened?" he asked, touching a finger tip to her cheek. She put her hand on his and knew what it was. Blood, from her kill had dried on her pale cheek. She looked at Draco, who was expecting an explanation.

"I…uhh… Was in the Forbidden Forest and a werewolf came after me. I scraped my cheek on a branch when I was getting away." The lie had been swift and a little far fetched, but Draco apparently believed it.

"Are you ok?" he asked, concern growing in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, trying to walk up the stairs.

"I'm coming with you." he said as he followed her.

"Why?" she asked, annoyed that he wouldn't go away.  
"Because I care." was all he said.

As morning arrived, Ebony woke to find her arm around Draco's neck. _What the hell happened last night? _she wondered, but then noticed that both she and Draco were fully dressed. Sighing, she shifted out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

As Draco awoke, he noticed that he was alone. He got up, searched around, and found Ebony, now fully showered and changed, doing her hair.

"Hi," he smiled as he stretched out his stiff muscles.

"Hi," she responded, and smiled back at him.

As she moved towards him, he noticed the look in her eyes. It was a look of pure hunger. As her lips moved towards his, her hands combed through his hair. Her kiss was hot and hungry as she pushed them on to the bed. Soon, her hands began to wander and were under his shirt. He felt his skin heat under her touch, and knew that his erection was coming on fast.

"Wait," he told her, as he pulled her hands away from him.

"Why wait?" she asked playfully as her hands reached for him again, but were stopped by the pressure on her wrist.

Ebony, now upset, got off Draco.

"Fine, if you don't want me, I understand." she shrugged and began getting ready.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked, obviously confused.

"What was what for?" she asked as she applied mascara to her eyelashes.

"What was _that _for?" he asked, pointing towards the bed,

"First you don't talk to me, then you want to make out with me!" he yelled, pacing around the room.

Sighing, she answered, "I thought it was a good way to say thank you for last night! Apparently not!" she yelled and she stormed out of the room and headed towards her first period.

Draco, stunned at what just happened, just stat there on the bed. _What is she playing at? _he asked himself as he ran his hands trough his hair. _Well, if she wants to be that way, two can play this game…_

Ebony walked down the hall, a small smile on her face. _I just confused the hell out of him…_she mused. She had no idea why she liked messing with Draco's emotions so much, all she knew was that she did. _This is going to be an interesting relationship…_she mused as she entered into her first class of the day.


	8. Detention With Snape

A/N: Sorry for the late update, my cousins and I went up to Mnt. Shasta (I live in Cali) and we went kayaking, horse backing riding, and we even got to go to a real rodeo! It was soo fun. But it took 4-5 hours to drive there and then another 4-5 hours to drive back. And then, guess what? Just our luck, on the way home there are like 3 accidents, so there was major traffic…But all that does not account for my laziness… SO SORRY TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!! I love you, I truly do, but my cousins from Indiana are staying with us, and I've been really lazy about updating.. But NO MORE! (small cheer) hehehe, anyways, on with the story:

Ch 7: Detention With Snape

As the week wore on, Ebony found that her detention with Snape was drawing closer and closer. And, as much as she dreaded spending her Friday night in Snape's office, she was grateful that it gave her some time away from Draco. For, she knew that she needed to sort things out.

__

I have no idea what to do about him…I can keep playing these games, it would keep us both entertained for a while, but is it enough? she wondered as she made her way towards the dungeons. After a minute of thinking, she sighed. _I'll never figure myself or him out…_ she mused as she opened the door to the potions classroom.

As she entered the classroom, she felt the sinking feeling she had always felt upon entering Snape's domain. It was the feeling of complete and utter helplessness to Snape's undying taunts. Even though she had spent the whole of this year as Ebony, she still fell under the spell of weakness.

"So you finally decided to show up," Snape's cool voice came from the stairs. Ebony turned around, arching her neck so she could meet him eye to eye,

"Yes, I did, and it's about time you showed up, as well."

At this comment, Ebony could see the rage build across Snape's face. Fear ripped through her, and she had to put a hand on the desk to steady herself. But instead of the loud yelling and short temper that both Hermione and Ebony had come to know, she saw him restrain himself, and smile at her. She knew the temper was there, oh yes, it was barely restrained, especially in his face, but it was being held back. Why, Ebony knew not.

"Quick wit, Miss- You know I never did know your last name," he smiled at her as he descended the stairs.

"It's just Ebony… My father died before I was born and my mother only lived long enough to name me Ebony. I've never had any real family, so I don't go by any last name." Ebony answered, hoping that he would buy it.

"Well, that's a shame, Miss Ebony…Well, do you know why you are here?" he asked as he left the stairs and starting walking towards her.

"Because I was in the Forbidden Forest." Ebony answered, wondering what he was playing at.

"Yes, yes, that it part of it. Do you know the _real_ reason, though?" Snape asked. He had stopped walking just a few feet in front of her and was now looking directly into her eyes. Ebony felt no fear, only confusion now,

"Why?"

"Because you and I have something in common, something very _unusual._" After a moment of two of silence, Ebony sighed,

"What do we have in common?" This was what Snape wanted to hear. He smiled, yet again, and answered,

"You and I are both vampires," and he showed her his teeth as if to prove what he was saying.

"But how did you-"

"I saw you in the forest, the first time you took a little journey there. I said nothing, just watched as you fed. It was then that I knew." Snape's voice faded to silence as Ebony pondered his words.

"But why help me? I'm sure there are others."

"No, you and I are the only two in this school who share this gift. And I see from your lack of parents, that you have had no one to teach you. Being a vampire is only one gift, there are many others that I can teach you."

"Like?" Ebony asked, now intrigued.

"Like teaching you to stop reading other people's minds…Yes, I know that you have read our dear friend Draco's mind, and that every time you're thinking of him, you can here his thoughts."

"Yes, but when I am focused on other things, it seems to go away."

"That's the key!" Snape exclaimed,

"You have to think about something else hard enough so there is no room for what he is thinking."

"Is that it, or are you going to help me?" Ebony asked, annoyed that the answered was so simple.

"I'm going to help you. Do you know how to attain this power in the first place?"

"You have to taste their blood." Ebony answered.

"Yes, so in order to supervise you, I'm going to have to taste yours." Snape told her as he lifted her wrist. As his nail sliced across her skin, she held back a yelp. As his mouth lapped up her blood, she felt the ecstasy that only a vampire could understand.

When he was finished, he said,

"Now, I want you to think of nothing but Draco. Only Draco…" And even as she did, Snape was taken back to the night at HogsHead. He tried not to cringe as memories came flowing back.

"Now think of something else. Occupy your mind completely." And even as Ebony tried, Snape could feel that she failed.

"Try again." he commanded.

As the night wore on Snape could feel his patents wearing thin. As the twentieth time rolled around, Snape's confidence was still high.

"Come on, you can do this!" he cried as she tried, and failed, yet again.

This time, Snape had an idea,

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" he asked as his hand cracked against Ebony's face. He felt dirty slapping a woman, but he knew that this time, she would finally succeed.

As Ebony tried, once again, she thought of nothing but her hatred of Snape.

__

How dare he slap me! her mind cried, forgetting that he could read her thoughts. After a moment or two of silence, Ebony looked up to see Snape beaming at her.

"You did it!" he cried.

"So," she retorted,

"Can I go now?" she asked.

"Are you gonna stay pissed off at me?" he returned her question.

"Yes, so can I go?"

"Fine," Snape laughed as she walked out the door.


	9. The Forbidden Forest

A/N: Sorry it's been so long….school sux, especially being a junior! Oh and EVERYONE SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO EMBERS! It was her 18th last Sunday!

Ok, on with the story…

****

Chapter 9: The Forbidden Forest

As the days wore on, Ebony found herself more alone that usual. She spent minimal time with Draco, either being nice or rude. She loved how he got confused so easily. One minute she was laughing, and the next she was being cold. It was not in her nature to be this cruel on purpose, yet she found herself enjoying this as much as being nice. He had taunted her for years. And now it was her turn at revenge.

Her lessons with Snape had been few due to her homework schedule. Whenever they did meet she found herself becoming stronger. He no longer could read her mind, and they soon progressed to other things, such as hunting quickly. Severus, she now called him in her mind, could stalk and kill a beast in thirty seconds flat. While she was impressed at his speed, she knew she could do better.

Besides piling herself with school work, Ebony spent her time in or near the forbidden forest. She liked the solitude of it, the openness. But lately, she found herself longing for the company of another. She wanted Draco, and she knew it, but there was more, so much more. Whenever she was around Draco she felt a connection that even she did not understand. She knew that she was afraid of this, and that toying with his emotions was only a way of blocking off her, own, yet she continued in this pattern.

October rolled around and the leaves turned brown. The wind kicked up, and the icy wind nipped at the ears and noses of all those around. Ebony, who preferred the cold to the sun, took this as an opportunity to take to the Forbidden Forest with more ease than before. _The teachers would not be looking for students in this weather_, she mused, and she was right. It was a week before anyone found her.

Blaise Zabini walked down the hall towards Hogwart's grounds. The day had been a normal day; he went to classes, talked with friends, taunted what had now become the famous Duo, and did some of his homework. He was not averse to this day to day routine, yet he had begun to find it boring. He needed something to keep his mind occupied. Knowing that he could take any girl in Slytherin didn't satisfy him, nor did knowing that he had power over ever mud blood in the school. He wanted action, and he wanted it now.

As he made his way towards the Quidditch pitch, he smiled. How he liked the cold. It made him appreciate the warmth much better. And he sure loved to be warm. Smiling, he mounted him broom, and took off into the air.

As Ebony watched a lone figure rise up into the air, she frowned. She thought she was alone, she _wanted_ to be alone, but she found herself interested. She hid in the shadows of the trees as she moved closer to discover who she was watching. When she discovered it was none other than Draco's best friend Blaise, she groaned. _What is he doing here?_ She wondered. And instead of calling out to him, she just watched as he turned loops and tricks in the air.

As Blaise flew in a giant circle, he noticed a shadow moving in the trees. _Who is that?_ he wondered, moving lower. The figure moved swiftly into the shadows, but he caught sight of a human shadow. _So, he wants to run from me, eh? I'll show them!_

Blaise lowered to the ground, knowing that he could catch his prey on foot better than in the air. As he dropped his broom, he ran after the lone shadow.

Ebony saw Blaise coming towards her, so she ran. She had no idea why she was running from Blaise, she had nothing to hide. All she knew is that if he caught her, she would have to explain herself and what she was doing in the forest during the weekend. That was something she did not want to have to explain to _anyone_, least of all Blaise, for he would certainly tell Draco.

She took off through the woods, on the path that took her to the clearing she knew so well. It was her hunting grounds, and she knew every rock and tree that would prove to be a barrier between Blaise and herself. She soon found the clearing, a small circular spot, surrounded by trees where the soft grass would be a comforting spot if not for the dangers that lurked around every corner. This spot happened to be the ritual place for the many centaurs who resided in the forest. If Ebony was not careful, she would run into one of their rituals and could possible get killed. She had no idea if they were to be there tonight, so she hid beneath the branches of an old willow; it was her favorite tree.

Blaise followed Ebony's trail, using his expert hunting skills. _Thank Merlin that dad taught me to hunt,_ was all he could think. As he reached the clearing, he was suddenly aware of another presence. _He's here,_ he though. He silently, circled the grove of trees, hoping to confuse his prey. It did not take long before he saw her.

Blaise was surprised. He had not expected his prey to be a woman. She had long, black hair, and a curvaceous body. He could not see her face, for she was facing the other direction, but he knew who she was.

Ebony could feel her heart beat faster, as she hid. _He's close,_ she mused, _too close._ Yet she did not know where he was. He could have been anywhere. It was then that she felt the warmth of another enclose around her. Ebony tried to move and free herself from the other figures grasp, but she found herself held tightly.

"Shh," a voice whispered into her ear from behind, follow me."

"Like hell I will!" she said. Her voice was hard, but not loud. She heard him laugh as she struggled to get away.

"Fine, we do things your way." Blaise used his strength and leaned towards the ground. Ebony went down first, and the two were soon on the ground together.

Ebony, face first in the forest floor, kicked out. At first she hit nothing but air, but soon she felt her foot contact into something hard. She heard Blaise moan, and she took this as an opportunity to get away. Struggling she got up and faced the other student. He was on top of her in an instant. _My mistake_, Ebony thought to herself as she went down, Blaise on top of her.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in here?" he asked he, holding her arms in his and using his weight to sit on her and keep her down. He liked the way she looked, and six separate ideas came into his head. Shaking them away, he focused back on her.

"None of your damn business!" she said through gritted teeth, waiting for an opportunity to strike a blow.

"Oh, come off it! I'm not letting you go until you tell me. I can stay here all day."

"What do you mean, you can stay here all day? You've got to let me up!" Ebony yelled, trying once again to free herself.

"I don't have to do _anything_!" Blaise laughed. No sooner had he said this that he got an idea. He looked at Ebony for a minute, then quick lightening, his mouth was upon hers.

Ebony just stared at Blaise. He was kissing her, actually kissing her. She could not believe it. It wasn't a bad kiss, yet Ebony knew that she did not like him like that. She kissed him, not knowing why.

As the kiss deepened, Blaise found himself groaning with pleasure. _How was I supposed to know that she would taste so good?_ he asked, as his hands trailed down her side. He held the kiss for a minute longer, then released her.

"Well, that wasn't so bad."

"Let me go." was all she said.

"Fine." Blaise responded, letting her up, but keeping hold of her arms. When she had fully stood, he placed his mouth of hers again.

"Stop!" she cried, and pulled away, "what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You didn't object a minute ago!" he said coolly.

"That, I assure you was a mistake." Ebony yelled as she wrenched her hands free and ran into the forest.

__

Yeah, a mistake that we'll be making again very soon, Blaise thought as he headed back towards the castle.


	10. Repayment

A/N: Sorry guys, updating is extremely hard….especially when I have had fifty-billion things to do…oh, if anyone was wondering, I was in a play, it's called _Once In A Lifetime_, it's a play based on Hollywood in 1928…look it up, it was really fun, but it kept me busy FOR WEEKS…thanks to all reviewers! Love you!

Here is the next chapter…

****

Chapter 10: Repayment

No matter how many times Ebony tried, she could not forget her kiss with Blaise. She tried everything from reading to yoga. And when she went to sleep, she dreamed about his lips on hers. _It's not like he's as good a kisser as Draco_, she thought to herself, but no matter how many times she told herself this she could not stop thinking about it.

As the days slowly crept passed, and a week went by, she was surprised not to hear one word from Draco. She was sure that Blaise would have said something. Being Draco's best friend, he knew that she and Draco had been together, at least for that one night, and Blaise would have never let up a chance to brag about stealing his best friend's girl. But nothing was said. _Maybe he knows, and he is too hurt to answer…_she mused as she walked towards the dungeons for her Monday-afternoon potions class.

She entered the class early, so that Snape would have no reason to punish her to another night's worth of detention. She knew that her detentions would be "vampire-lessons", not actually detentions, but she loathed them none-the-less. She hated Snape's superior attitude and his teaching methods. _She knew how to feed and how to stop reading other's thoughts, wasn't that enough?_

She sat down in her usual chair, in the very back. Usually Draco would sit next to her and they would talk as they completed their potion. It's not like they were going-out, but just friends. At first, Ebony didn't know how to act towards him, but followed Draco's lead and soon they were able to sit through a whole class period of companionable talking. _It's like nothing has happened…_ she mused as he heard someone sit down beside her. Normalcy told her it was Draco, instinct told her it wasn't. She slowly turned around to see Blaise looking at her with a wide smirk on his face.

"Hi," was all he said and Ebony was unable to answer, as Snape was addressing the class."

"You will create a potion that is very advanced, even for you. It will be a sleeping potion. While this may sound simple, it really isn't. It takes a week to prepare and must be accurately or else it can put the person it is performed on in a deadly comma. Here are your instructions. I trust you know how to read." Snape announced then sat back in his desk to grade first-year papers.

"Well, let's get started shall we," Blaise said, still smiling.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Ebony said, trying to keep her voice low, knowing that Snape would use any excuse to get her in detention.

"I'm getting the unicorn hair ready, we have to add it first." he answered.

"You know what I mean? Where's Draco?" She asked, getting more impatient.

"Oh, well he's visiting his father right now, some important business, and I saw that your were alone and decided to be your partner."

"Fine," was all Ebony said as they began to create their potion.

An hour later, Ebony and Blaise were done with the first stage of their potion and thus were able to take a break.

"So, "Blaise said, sitting back in his chair, "What about you and Draco, are you two like a couple?"

"None of your business," Ebony answered, not wanting to give anything away.

"So, testy aren't we…Well it doesn't matter, the way I figure it, you owe me, big time."

"What?" Ebony cried, her voice getting louder, "Wait, you mean-You bloody son of a-"

"Miss Ebony, I suggest you refrain from finishing that sentence, or you will serve detention with me for the next two months. As it is, you will see that you are here tonight, at seven, don't be late." Snape said, coming up behind Ebony.

Ebony sighed, knowing that she couldn't win.

"Fine," was all she said as Snape walked away.

"I owe you nothing." she told Blaise.

"Yes, you do…" and when Ebony started to protest added, "Whether or not you and Draco are a "couple", he likes you, a lot. And you kissed me. I have two choices, I can either tell Draco, break his heart…"

"No!"

"Or," Blaise emphasized, "I can keep this precious information to myself, and you can owe me."

Ebony realized for the second time that day, that she was caught.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing, just that you remain nice to me and…" he smiled at this, "I will ask you to do one thing, I won't tell you when, but I'll ask and you HAVE to do it."

Ebony knew Blaise's mind to imagine the worst case scenario, but knew that she didn't want Draco to find out. She knew what Draco's face would look like, the hurt… she couldn't bare to live with causing that kind of pain.

"Fine."

"Lets shake." he told her, as he grabbed her hand and shook it.

Ebony walked towards the dungeons. She knew that she was early, but she knew that Snape wouldn't' notice. He never did. She wondered why he was the way he was. _Who crawled up his but and died?_ she wondered, laughing at the visual. Nobody, save Dumbeldor seemed to know where he had come from. She knew that he had been a death eater, they had learned that their fourth year, but where was he born, who were his parents, and who caused him to hate everyone around him?

As she pondered these things, she entered the classroom. All the desks and chairs were gone, so the room looked ten times bigger than it had that afternoon.

"Your late." she heard Snape remark, and she sighed, she knew she was at least five minutes early.

"Lets just get this done," was all she said.

"Fine, today you are to learn an important vampiric skill. You are to learn how to defy time as you know it-"

"But-" Ebony interrupted, but caught herself. _I'm not her anymore,_ she told herself,_ Hermione is gone, and I've never time traveled._

"Yes," Snape said, dangerously.

"Nothing," Ebony told him.

"Well then. You are going to learn to use your powers to move faster than the speed of light. Vampires live in a different time zone and while you are only a half, you will be able to as well."

Ebony listened as Snape gave her instructions on how to connect her body and mind so that she would be able to move at extremely high speed. While she enjoyed doing this, she wouldn't let Snape know it for the world. _If he thinks I'm enjoying it, he'll find something that I know I won't._

"Well, you have at least made some progress. You are getting faster at learning new abilities." Snape announced at the end of the lesson. This was as much of a "good job" as she was going to get.

"Am I done?" Ebony asked, feeling a headache creeping up.

"We're done when I say we're done. I wanted to know what you were talking about to Mr. Zabini when I interrupted you." Ebony stared at him, not believing her ears. Snape wanted to know about her personal life. That was a first.

"None of your business, Blaise and I have come to an arrangement, that is all you need to know." and with that Ebony left the classroom.

On her way towards the forbidden forest and a fresh kill on her mind, Ebony did not hear the voice behind her. Not at first, however. It wasn't until she reached the edge of the forest that she heard Blaise's all too familiar tone,

"I want that favor now." he said, crossing over to her.

__

Will I ever get peace! Ebony mused, but merely said, "Yes, what would it be?"

"I want you to kiss me."

Ebony chuckled, "That's it, you waste your wish."

"I didn't say where…"


	11. Draco's Return

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all my wonderful reviews! I loved them! I plan to update again soon, but it might not be for awhile. I have SATs next week and the A.P. (Advanced Placement) test on Friday, wish me luck! J sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but they will get better…so read and review!

Chapter 11: Draco's Return

"What do you mean you didn't say where?" Ebony asked, fearful of the answer. She knew Blaise's mind too well.

"I said you had to kiss me, but not where." Blaise told her smugly, not knowing how insecure he was making her feel.

"I will NOT stoop to doing sexual favors for you," Ebony responded, her voice as sharp as ice.

"I know but.." Blaise smiled.

"_What_ do you want form me?" Ebony yelled, getting angrier by the minute.

"I want you to kiss me, really kiss me. No not now," Blaise told her as she stepped forwards, "But at a time when you chose. You must do it of your own free will."

"Why?" was all Ebony asked.

"Because, I want you to kiss me because you want to!" he responded.

"But that makes no sense! I wanted you not to tell Draco about our kiss, now you want me to kiss you again?" Ebony asked.

"Yep, call it a test…I want to see how loyal you are to Draco, and I wanted to kiss you again." Blaise explained.

"So, once I kiss you, we will be even?"

"Sure, we can call it that. But you still have to be nice to me…"

"Is that my punishment?" Ebony asked, wondering what he was playing at.

"I wouldn't call it a punishment, but maybe you would…" and with that he walked off.

Oh the nerve of that man! Ebony fumed as she continued to walk into the forest to feed. She knew that there were many creatures in the forest that she could take her frustration out on. As soon as had fed, she felt better, but she still didn't know what to do. She couldn't understand what Blaise was trying to do to her. _A test…_ she mused, _what kind of test does he mean? _She walked along the trees and in her anger she did not notice a pair of eyes watching her every move. Or a pair of feet, which followed her every move.

As Draco walked into the Slytherin dormitories, his mind was racing. This was not his first Death-Eater meeting, and he knew it would not be his last. He felt a little thrill each time all the Death-Eaters gather together, yet recently he had felt a little guilt creep in. He knew that followers of Voldemort killed but he had never killed. H eknew he was a good person and that was all that mattered.

Still, there was more important news at hand: _A vampire at Hogwarts. He couldn't fathom it. He had no idea who it was, but his father hinted _that it wasn't a student. His father never gave much away, but he seemed to know this particular person very well. His father knew every person on Hogwart's staff, so it was safe to say it was one of them.

__

Maybe it's the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, she is a weirdo-

His thoughts were interrupted by Ebony entering the common room. She looked red, redder than normal, like she had been kissing someone. Draco knew that they were not going out, but still felt a pang of jealousy.

"Hello" he said as she turned to face him.

"Hi," was all Ebony said, hoping for a quick exit. She didn't want to leave, he stopped her, "What's wrong? You look flushed." His hand on her waist didn't stop her, that was a small thing, it was the concern in his voice that did.

"Nothing, I was just…err running. It's good exercise," and with that she left the room.

__

What am I going to do about her? he asked himself as he sat down in front of the fire, his blonde hair falling in front if his face. _I like her, a lot, but she obviously is confused, She doesn't know what she wants…neither do I. She plays games and so can I, but I want her. And I will have her._

And with that thought, Draco walked towards Ebony's room. He knew which one was hers, compliments of Blaise and Pansy. H knocked on the door and waited.

"What do you want?" Ebony opened the door. Her hair was messy and she looked as if she had been asleep.

"There are other people, Malfoy, and you are waking them."

"Then lets talk in the common room."

"Fine," she said and lead the way. The clock struck twelve as they entered the dimly hit common room.

"What?" she asked grumpily.

"We need to talk. I don't know what is going on, but I'm tired of playing this 'we-are-just-friends" crap. We either are together or not." He waited for her to answer, but instead she walked to the couch and sat down on the green satin cushion.

__

What am I to say to that? Ebony asked herself.

"I agree, The problem is I want more than just a roll in the sheets, Draco. I want a relationship, one I don't think you are capable of."

"What do you mean, one I am not capable of? What do you take me for?" Draco was furious, he had no idea why, just that he was.

"I know your reputation, Malfoy, I know your longest relationship was 2 months and most of it was sex. After I slept with you, I realized that that is not all I want. I don't want to be just another one of your conquests." she spat back at him.

"But you are not just another conquest!" Draco argued, "I care about you!"

"Prove it." she told him, not caring about his feelings, just about her own. She had ached for weeks, knowing that he just wanted her for sex. Now that he was saying he cared for her, she couldn't believe it.

"How-"

"I don't care HOW, just do it."

"Fine," Draco yelled as he crossed to her. When his arms grabbed her waist she was shocked, and when his mouth touched hers she went numb. As his tongue found his way into her mouth, she shuddered. She couldn't believe what was happening to her, and why it all seemed so right.

"You have to tell her, Severus." Dumbledore instructed his companion. They were in Snape's office, something they habitually did when there was a problem.

Severus Snape sighed, "I know, headmaster, but I don't think she is ready. She is too headstrong. Telling her now may make her more so."

"I agree and disagree. She needs to know, one way or the other." Dumbledore's request was firm and Snape knew he would eventually yield.

"I will, eventually." Snape told Dumbledore. "Over Christmas break."

Ebony sat in the common room and wondered at what had just happened to her. Draco had kissed her and had showed her how much he cared. They had separated without any promises, without any commitments, yet Ebony knew that they had told each other more than they could ever communicate with words. She felt wonderful, yet she had one thought that crept into her mind, _What about Blaise, should I tell Draco? _She had no idea what she should do, just that she wanted to get out of dept with Blaise as soon as possible.

"I think I have an idea…" she laughed, and decided to go to bed.


	12. The Kiss

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all my reviews! I love you all! And I love the fact that school is out! Yay!Summer, and more updates! Oh, and just to let all my loyal fans know, I have drastically changed the plot from when Ebony and I first wrote it, I have added tons more to the story, so it is pretty much a story that we collaborated on in the beginning, but I have written it and made it fly! She gets credit for half the story though because I love her! Ok, on with the story

Chapter 12: The Kiss

Ebony had no idea if her plan was going to work or not. If it did, Blaise would pay, if it didn't, then somebody else would. She knew we was smart enough to do it, what she didn't know was if she could play the part. She had to be seductive, but reserved, an act she had never done before. And while Ebony had the confidence to try it, Hermione was still shy.

Her plan was simple: Lure Blaise away, far enough from friends se she would not create a scene, seduce him and kiss him. After she kissed him, she would leave as soon as possible. As much as she wanted to see the results, she knew that Blaise would know he had been set up if hse stayed. She would, however, laugh when he started to scream. _He, he_, she mused, knowing that Blaise would not appreciate the spell she would place upon her lips. He would grow warts within a matter of minutes after their kiss and they would not come off easily. She had found the spell incantation and instructions in the forbidden section of the library her first year, and had kept the page just in case.

In order for her plan to work, Ebony knew that she had to act like she was reluctant to go through with everything. So, in potion, right before lunch, when she was supposed to be taking down notes, she wrote to Blaise:

Blaise-

I think I'm ready. Meet me at the edge of the F.F. at lunch.

P.S. Do we really have to do this?

Ebony

She magiked the note to Blaise when Snape was not looking and soon received a response:

Ebony-

Are you chicken? I don't bite…hard…

Blaise

Ebony cringed at the thought, but had to act normal, for, she didn't want Draco to suspect anything. He was eying her paper curiously, so she said,

"It's nothing, I just needed some help with some Charms homework." Draco nodded, but he didn't believe her.

He had no idea why, but since his return, Ebony had been nicer to Blaise. He seemed different, too, like he was waiting for something. _Did something happen when I was gone _he wondered. He knew that Ebony had every right to be with Blaise when he had been with his dad, they hadn't been "going out". _Well, we're not really now, either, we are more like friends-with-benefits, _he mused. He smiled at that, thinking of those benefits, and knowing that her taste would remain with him forever. _Something_, he noted, _was different with…I don't know what it is, but something._

His thoughts her interrupted by Snape announcing dismissal. He noted that Ebony had edged away from him and he rushed to catch up.

"Hey! " he called, "Wait up, where are you going?" he asked.

"I need to-uh- go to the bathroom." Ebony stuttered, not knowing what to tell him.

"Then I'll walk you," he smiled and took her arm.

Shit! Ebony's mind screamed, _how can I get rid of him?_

Ebony's mind screamed, 

She entered the bathroom, still not knowing the answer. She entered the stall, first making sure no one was in the bathroom, waved her wand and cried _verruga! _and in a flash, the spell was enacted.

She sat there, in front of the mirror, lokin at her lips, wondering if there was anyway to tell that a spell had been activated. _Nope!_ she smiled, _good._ The next thing she had to do was to get rid of Draco.

She walked out of the bathroom only to be bombarded by Draco.

"So, where are we off to now?" he asked, leaning forward to kiss her lips. Ebony immediately manuvured out of the way and smirked, "_We_ are not going anywhere. _I _am going for a walk, _alone._" and witht hat she stormed off,leaving a very confumed Draco standing there looking after her.

_Maybe she PMSing?_ Draco mused as he went to follow her. He had to get to the bottom of this, and he would.

Ebony unaware that Draco had gone to follow her, trekked towards the Forbidden Forest. The air was frosty and her breath was coming out in small puffs as she walked towards a distant figure. She could tell it was Blaise by the wat he stood. _Funny,_ she thought, _I know him so well already._

When she reached her desintation, she remember her act. She didn't have to fien disgust, however, for, she was hardly looking forward to the kiss.

"So," she said, "we're here."

"Yes, and now I believe, you my dear must," Blaise smiled, "seduce me into a kiss _or_," he looked hopeful, "whatever else you have planned for me."

"A _kiss_ is all, I assure you," Ebony smirked and walked close her Blaise. She let her hands wrap around his arms and snake her way up until they were around his neck. As she did this, she slowly pressed her body closer to his, causing them both to back up until Blaise's back was against a tree. She then moved her lips close and closer to his.

Draco's sides ached. _Which was did she go?_ he asked himself as he searched Hogwarts' grounds. He knew she could move fast, but disappear. _No, she's not that powerful,_ he decided and walked towards the entrance of the school. It was only then that he remembered that she liked to travel in the Forbidden Forest. He smiled and quickly headed in that direction.

Ebony's teeth gently nipped Blaise's bottom lip and her heart raced.

Will he believe me? She wondered. She had never faked a seduction before. She was satisfied when she heard him groan. So she pressed her lips to his and held their lips in that position for a moment, but he soon grew bored. She could feel that restlessness reverberating through him. So she moved her hands into his hair and pushed her tongue into his mouth. Their kiss soon became heated, but Ebony found herself thinking of Draco.

I would rather Draco be kissing me she thought as her thoughts continued to cirlce around Draco. Her thoughts her interrupted, however, when Blaise's hands crept lower and grabbed her ass.

Ebony immediately broke the kiss and turned to leave, a self-satisfying smirk on her face. That look turned into complete horror, however, when she found herself face to face with Draco.

A/N: That's it! Hehe! Nasty cliffy, I know, but I've had plenty of new ideas for this story and I want to keep my audience! So R&R so I can post the next chapter!


	13. Results

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! You love me yay! Lol. I'm so happy… I finally figured out exactly where this story is going1 I've written it all out…(not the chapter, but outlines for them…) And don't worry, I WILL explain how Hermione changed from girl to vampire soon! Just have patience! Well, here is the next chapter!

****

Chapter 13: Results

Ebony's voice was shaky as she tried to explain what Draco has just witnessed.

"I-it's not what it looks like." she stammered hoping that he would, believe her, She knew that the line was cliché but it was true. It wasn't what he thought.

"Then, by all means, explain it to me." came Draco's cold response.

"I will, I promise, but let's go into the common roo-"

"FUCK THAT! We are going to settle this here and now!"

"We WILL, but please," Ebony pleaded. She wanted to be as far away form Blaise as possible when the spell enacted.

"Why should I listen to you?" Draco asked, his voice oozing anger. Ebony had never head it that man before.

"Because," she coaxed, stepping forward, grabbing Draco's shoulder. But Ebony didn't get to finish her sentence. No sooner had she stepped forward that Blaise let out a piercing shriek.

Both Draco and Ebony turned to see large puss-filled boils explode unto Blaise's lips. It only took a matter of seconds for there to be tons of them.

"Wha-" was the only audible word that came from Blaise. Ebony tried not to laugh, but could not help but smile at her genius.

"What is this?" Draco asked, looking from Ebony to Blaise, obviously confused.

"I need to explain, but not now." Ebony smiled, her eyes looking into Draco's.

"You-you BITCH!" came the cry from Blaise. It would have been vicious but the boils caused Blaise to talk with a major speech impediment which was hard to understand.

The three teens stood there a moment and Draco finally understood what happened. His thoughts were interrupted, however, by Blaise.

"Draco, are you gonna let this whore do this to me?" he looked at Draco, eyes on fire, then turned to Ebony,

"You will pay, I promise." and with that he stormed off.

"I hope none of them pop." Ebony noted as she watched him walk away. This caused Draco to laugh. Ebony smiled at this. _At least he's not mad at me anymore, _she mused.

"I know you must be confused, but Blaise and I had this stupid bet, and I lost, so I had to kiss him."

"What was the bet about," Draco asked skeptically.

"It was uh-"Ebony tried to think,  
"about who would get the higher grade in Potions. Blaise is a jack-ass who thinks he is oh-so-smart. It turns out, he is." she hoped he would buy this story. She hated lying to him, but the truth would just damage their relationship.

"Ok, but what about the boils." he asked, smiling at the memory. Ebony's hopes soared, knowing that he was believing her.

"Pay-back's a bitch. I just wanted to have some fun, at his expense, of course."

"Of course," Draco smiled as he leaned in closer. Soon their lips were touching and Ebony could feel the heat wrap around her. Her thoughts slowly became fuzzy as he deepened the kiss and moved his hands into her hair.

When they released, Ebony sighed. _Much better than Blaise_, she thought as Draco took her hand and they walked towards the castle.

"So?" Ebony asked just before they entered,

"Are we officially a couple?"

Draco smiled, "Yeah, we are."

Life for Ebony was good. Blaise had visited the Hospital Wing and was now looking better. He had scars on his lips, but that was all that remained. Ebony didn't worry about his empty threat of making her pay, but she was wary of him all the same.

Draco had been sweet to her all that day. It seemed as if things were finally going smooth between them. It was a relief from all the problems of off-and-on they had had in the past.

The next day, however, things changed. As the rest of the class was leaving, gladly, after another grueling session of potions, Snape called Ebony to his desk. Reluctant, she crossed the length of the room and stood at the front of his desk.

"Yes Professor." she said.

"Is it true that you stole some wormwood for a spell involving Mr. Zabini." Snape asked, viciously looking down on her.

"No," Ebony stated, wondering if this is how Blaise wanted to get her back for the spell.

"Well, then, explain this: If you aren't lying then why does the particular potion intended to cause boils required 2 millimeters of wormwood?"

"I never made that potion." Ebony explained, "It was a sp-"

"SILENCE! You are to serve a detention every night this week for you theft!" Snape barked and then turned on his hells and left the room, robes billowing around him.

__

Fuck! her mind screamed. She hated detention with Snape. He was the last person she wanted to learn form. She silently wondered why he was so cruel as she wandered towards her next class.

The day went by quickly, just as it always does when one is dreading an event. Soon it was six o'clock and Ebony was making her way towards the dungeon. She sighed, then opened the door.

Snape, however, was nowhere to be found. Smiling, Ebony wondered where he could be. _He gives us shit for being 2 seconds late, and he doesn't even bother to show up!_

Ebony, needing, something to do, wandered the classroom. She noticed things she never had. There were pictures of famous witches and wizards everywhere. She wondered why she never saw them before. She stopped when she got to one. It was of the headmaster. She silently wondered if every classroom had a picture of Dumbledore hanging up, a kind of spying system. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, by Snape entering the classroom. The clock in the all read 6:15.

"You're late," Ebony commented, knowing that the could punish her further for her rudeness, but she didn't care.

"I know," was all he said and Ebony was surprised.

A minute or two passed in silence A Ebony watched Snape leave towards his office. She was left alone, again, and getting quite impatient. Still, her curiosity got the better of her.

"So, where were you?" she asked as he came back out and descended the spiraling stairway.

"I was in a meeting with the Headmaster. He knows what you are, has from the beginning." he stated a-matter-of-factly.

This wasn't news to Ebony, she had known since the sorting ceremony that there was little that Dumbledore didn't know.

"Yeah, so?" she asked, she could tell there was more.

"And-uh-he decided that in order to learn to control your powers more you will have to come and stay with me over Christmas Break.

Dread filled Ebony. _Stay with Snape?_

"Great, just wonderful." she mumbled as she bean her detention.


	14. Changes

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I love them! Hey, if any of you like anime stories, you should reads Embers' stuff, it's really really good! Well, here is the next chapter:

Chapter 14: Changes

The days wore on and Ebony found herself as happy as ever. She and Draco had been together for two weeks, and the happy-bubble that surrounded them had not been touched. They were still involved with each other completely and loved to show it. By this time, everyone knew that they were dating.

Everyday Ebony would get up, shower, get dressed, then go and find Draco. They would go to breakfast together. Usually Ebony found her appetite for food to be suppressed and overpowered by her lust for blood. She couldn't tell Draco that she was a vampire. _No_, she thought, _he wouldn't understand_.

As a result of this, she wouldn't get to feed until nightfall. She did this every night with the excuse that she needed to walk by herself. These walks, however, were postponed by Snape who felt that learning while hungry was the best way to learn, and while Ebony disliked it, she had to agree. She now knew how to keep other's from her mind, read other's minds, withstand a substantial amount of fire, and change her appearance to look like another human. It wasn't a whole lot, but to her it was everything.

Now they were working on turning into a bat. While she wasn't a registered anamagus, she was a vampire and therefore could legally transform into a bat. She hoped there were other things that she could turn into as well, but Snape hadn't mentioned them to her, and she was content to learn this one skill.

"You have to think like a bat." Snape told her as he successfully transformed.

__

How the hell do you think like a bat? she asked herself. She knew almost everything about bats, but she couldn't tell what they thought.

"What do bats think about?" she asked Snape when he had changed back into human form.

"Oh, normal bat stuff, nothing special," he told her, purposely being vague.

__

Shit! she mused, _So he's not going to tell me. Well, what do they do? They eat bugs and fruit, suck blood. They like to fly…That's it!_

As Ebony began to imagine the art of flying, she began to get more and more excited.

__

Wait, her mind halted, _flying is a normal experience for a bat…What else?…The night! A bat is nocturnal!_

Ebony then thought about the night sky. The beauty of the starts, the wind. Flying through it, feeling it, hunting in it.

Slowly, she could feel her whole body changing. She grew shorter, her body more compact. Her arms spread into two, thin wings. Her head shrunk and ears grew. Her sight dimmed and other senses enhanced. She felt as light as air.

Excitement grew as she walked around on the floor. She couldn't feel anything but white hotness all around her. Gasping for air, she took a step, then collapsed. Her body suddenly changed back into human form.

In her eyes, bright light was shining.

"What happened?" she asked as she rose.

"You couldn't stay in that form because you are not strong enough yet. Your bat form cannot stand light." Snape informed her, obviously pleased she had been able to change in the first place.

"Can I try it again, this time in the dark?" she asked, enthusiasm growing.

"Yes, but do not try and fly yet. You will exhaust yourself and immediately transform back. Anytime your bat form cannot handle the pressure or stress, you will change back into a human." and with that he waved his wand and the candles immediately blew out. Smoke clouded Ebony's vision, but she didn't mind. The room soon became pitch black and Ebony searched her mind.

Slowly, she transformed and felt the same sensations. This time, however, she felt stronger. She felt more definite in her transformation and was thus able top walk around. She quickly became scared, however, that she would bump into something, but was reassured when she found that her other senses could tell when something was near her. It was like she could see without using her eyes.

She could hear more, she noted. She could pick-up conversations around the castle. _Wonderful for ease-dropping_ she mused.

Just as she became comfortable with this new creature, she began to feel that same weak feeling and her senses began to meld as she transformed back into her normal self.

"How long was I?" she asked, for it only felt like minutes to her bat-self, but her human self felt weak and drained of energy.

"Oh, about an hour. Pretty good for your second time." Snape commented,

"Do not try this on your own. If you overt-exert yourself you could end up in a coma." he warned her.

"Oh," was her response.

"Can I go now?" she asked, noting how tired she was. She still hadn't fed, but knew that she couldn't last any longer.

"Yes, you may, but I advise you to eat, you will be weaker tomorrow if you don't."

Ebony nodded, then headed to the Forbidden Forest. by the time she had finished, the clock read 2 AM.

By the end of the week, Ebony could successfully change into a bat for a couple hours with ease. She could even fly a bit, but was told that she was far from flying all by herself. She felt free. Her powers were helping her to relax after all the stress of school.

There was one thing she noticed, however. Draco, who had previously been at her side every day, was now leaving her without any explanation. She assumed it was for homework, but had begun questioning herself.

On Friday, the last day of her detention with Snape, she made her way towards the Forbidden Forest. It was lunch, but the November air was frosty. Draco had left her, again, and she had finally gotten the nerve to go and find him,. She had looked everywhere, but to no avails She hoped that he would be near the Forbidden Forest, for there was nowhere she else he could be.

She soon saw a group of guys in the distance. She immediately spotted Draco, even though his back was turned towards her. She walked up and said hello. She recognized many of the members as Slytherins.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing. don't worry about it." Draco told her, trying to lead her away.

"No! What are you doing? I want to know!' she pleaded. It was then that she understood. As they stood there she caught a big whiff of smoke.

"Smoke! You are smoking!" she cried, turning towards the group.

"Yes, if you really must know."

"Why? That's stupid!" Ebony told him. She knew that Draco was a rebel, but she didn't think he would do this.

"Because I can. Now go!" he told her. Ebony felt the pain of rejection. Her eyes welled up, but she held back the tears.

"Fine. If that's what you really want." she told him as she turned to go.

A/N: Hope you guys liked this Plz, review! If you do, I'll update sooner! I promise!


	15. Flying Lessons

A/N: Sorry guys! I know I haven't updated in forever…school, guy problems, ect has kept me from updating…but thanks to Erich for getting me to FINALLY type these chapters out.

**Chapter 15: Flying Lessons**

Ebony's world was in a fix. She didn't like the idea of Draco smoking, yet she knew she could not control him. She didn't know what to do. He hadn't said a word to her about their encounter in the Forbidden Forest and it had been almost a week.

She knew that every time he left her it was to seek comfort in the smoky arms of his new habit. She loathed it; knowing that she wasn't enough to satisfy him was killing her. The thought was like a sewer rat, clawing at her until she wanted to scream.

Talking to him about it was no use either. He would just sit there, stubbornly, looking at her. It was like ramming your head against a brick wall. Still, Ebony figured she might as well try it.

"Hey baby," Ebony said one day as Draco was about to get up and leave for the second time that day.

"Yeah?" he asked, inching his was away from her.

"We need to talk. I can't stand the fact that you smoke. I really really wish you would stop." She told him, holding her breath and hoping that her nice tone would help to calm the storm of his anger and annoyance.

"Babe, we've been through this. I do it to calm me down. I love you, but I gotta go!" he told her.

"No! We need to settle this. If you love me, then stop!" she pleaded.

"I can't-"

"You mean you won't." she interrupted, getting for furious as the minutes grew older. Silence then hung around them.

"Look, we'll talk later. I'm gonna go." He kissed her on the cheek and walked off, leaving Ebony still fuming.

_Who the hell does he think he is?_ Her mind screamed.

She headed towards the Forbidden Forest, fully intending to confront him. Just as she had reached the outskirts of the Forest, however, she decided against it.

_We're both upset, let me calm down before I talk to him_ she mused and she headed in the opposite direction. She wanted a release and knew just the thing.

She came to her favorite clearing in the Forest and signed. It was lunch, so she knew that she could only be out for a half and hour.

Slowly she began to think and felt a rush of excitement as her body began to transform. As soon as it was complete she began to walk around. The clearing was surrounded by trees which blocked out most of the sunlight and she had grown considerably stronger, so she felt perfect.

She began to beat he wings and lifted into the air. This was the easy part. She had done this hundreds of times in Snape's compartments. She could feel the strain of muscles as she began to move around slowly at first, then faster, she circled the grove. She could hear the tiniest noise, smell the faintest scent. She was in Heaven.

Suddenly, however, amidst her glory, she felt that oh-so-familiar draining feeling. She tried to land, but found she didn't have the strength. She could feel the ground coming swiftly towards her so she shrieked. She blacked out as she hit the ground.

Ebony woke to bright lights. She winced and could see shadows moving around her. She could hear voices but didn't know who they belonged to. She closed her eyes and drifted off again.

She awoke again to people yelling. It was dark now, and she wondered why there would be such a commotion. She turned over and began to listen.

"She's sleeping, leave her alone!" a woman's voice echoed through the room. Ebony immediately recognized it as Madame Pomfry's.

"So, if she's sleeping, my presence won't matter will it?" came a man's voice. Ebony was surprised to hear Professor Snape.

"Fine, but you disturb her, and you'll be kicked out-I don't care if you're a professor or not!" Madame Pomfrey told him then scuttled off.

Ebony then watched her Professor grab a chair and sit next to her on the side opposite where she was facing. Slowly, she turned to him and asked,

"Why did you want to sit here so badly?"

He was obviously surprised, but Ebony also caught a trace of a smile upon his lips. _Smooth lips_ Ebony mused, but cleared her head quickly. _He's my teacher! _ She told herself.

"I wanted to make sure my pupil was alright." He responded, shaking Ebony from her thoughts. The way he said pupil, she knew he was not talking about potions class.

"Oh, well, I'm fine."

"Let's hope so, what were you doing? I told you not to try that by yourself. You just had to go and do the exact opposite of what you were told!" he said, his voice dripping exasperation.

"I just…had to release some tension." She explained, sitting up.

Snape looked at her, "Tension? From school?" he questioned.

"No," Ebony told him, "Other stuff." She didn't want to go into too much detail. He was her teacher, after all.

"What stuff?" he asked. He didn't know why he was prying, just that he didn't like her to feel stressed or upset.

"It's nothing." She told him, wondering why he could care. It seemed as if the dark potions master was actually caring about her.

Snape looked at her, surprised at his own feelings. He wanted to sooth. He wanted to comfort. Over the past couple months he had grown to care about Ebony. Now that he knew she was having problems it killed him that she wouldn't confess them to her.

He touched his hand to her cheek, surprising them both. He held it there for a minute then said,

"Well, if there is anything you need to talk about, I'm here."

Ebony said nothing, just started as he walked away.

_What the hell was that?_ Ebony asked herself, shrugged, then went back to sleep.

Snape walked to long way back to his room. He had a lot on his mind. He knew that Ebony was head strong and stubborn, much like himself. He only wished he could keep his feelings on the inside like she did.

_She would never be interested in me,_ he sighed as he walked to his study.

_And if she's really what the prophesy says she is then I better keep my feelings out of this. I have a job to do…yeah, a job, that's all this is…_

A/N: hehe another cliffy! I hope you guys like! R&R plz…I'll give you a cookie…


	16. The End of November

A/N: Hey guys! Yay for me I'm writing another chapter….I know, you love me…well, on with the story…

**Chapter 16: The End of November**

Harry woke as the sun came out. He had gone to bed relatively early as he had found himself exhausted by one in the morning. He groaned, rolled over and went back to sleep. It wasn't until nine AM that he woke back up.

It was Saturday and Harry wanted nothing more than to relax. School had completely swamped him as well as his break up with his girlfriend. High stress and tension had caused a minor fight to become a huge one. He had no doubts that they would eventually get back together: it had happened before.

Harry sighed and got up to shower and get dressed. Then he headed out to the Quidditch pitch. He looked forward to flying. It was his only escape from reality. He knew he could always talk to Ron, but he had his own problems. After the news of Hermione, Ron had closed up. It was no secret that he had liked her, so Harry couldn't blame Ron for being reclusive.

Ron had, over the past year, slowly become a loner, relying on alcohol and women. Harry as a direct result had become closer to Ginny. Her adolescent crush had subsided and they soon became the best of friends.

He wondered where Ron was as he lifted into the air. He couldn't believe what he was doing. _I mean, I miss Hermione too, but I wouldn't go that far into depression over one girl!_ He mused and shook his head.

Ever since Hermione's leave, Ron's grades had slipped, it seemed as if everyone's had. He had to work twice as hard as ever and had needed a release from the stress. So, he took to the sky.

His thoughts turned towards Ebony. _What she sees in Malfoy, I'll never know_ he mused. It was no secret that they were dating, but the reasons why were unknowable. _She's an odd one_ Harry thought, _she's smart and different than anyone I have ever met, but there is something strangely familiar about her, too._

Ron rolled over, head screaming. He groaned, _this is the biggest hang over I've ever-_

"What's wrong baby?" a female voice asked, interrupting his thoughts.

_Who the hell is she?_ His mind asked.

"Nothing, just go back to sleep." He told her. She complied and he let out a breath. _If Hermione was here things would be better…it only she was here…_

After Ebony got out of the hospital she was more careful with her power. Draco had been extremely concerned with her after her trip to Madam Pomfrey and she couldn't help but love it. He now was showing her the compassion she wanted. Her only regret was that he to be injured just for him to show it.

She and Snape had tip-toed around each other ever since that night in the hospital wing. In public he was the same rude, vicious Snape; but in private he was reserved. Even Ebony noticed the change and wondered what was going on in his head. She tried to act as normal as possible, but it was hard not to notice the way he looked at her or the softness in his eyes.

On the last night in November the moon shone brightly. It was full and glorious. Snape had requested that Ebony meet him at the North edge of the Forbidden Forest. It wasn't detention, but a request. So, at six PM, after the sun had departed, she found him standing there.  
"What is this all abo-"

"Shh!" he told her and led her to a clearing that Ebony knew well.

"What I'm about to show you is rare and only used in extreme situations." Ebony nodded and watched as he turned into a hawk. Her yes widened as he began to fly around. After a minute or two he landed and transformed back into a human.

"But how-" she began but couldn't find the words. She wanted to do it, but wasn't sure she's be able. Not after the flying incident

"Every person has the ability to transform into an animal. Most people have to be a registered animagus to do it, but a vampire's powers can be easily tapped into. This skill can only be taught to a vampire on a full moon." He told her as she watched him, light glistening from her eyes.

"How do I do it?" she asked eagerly.

"Well, you look up at the moon, say your full name and whisper _cambio!_ Don't be surprised if it doesn't work. Most vampires can't do it for years." He instructed and stepped back to watch her.

Ebony did as she was told. She waited and waited but nothing happened. Sighing, she turned to her instructor.

"Try again." He told her.

Reluctantly, she tried again and again. Each time was a failure, however.

"This is pointless!" she cried her voice echoing in the night.

"Try again, this time believe you will do it." He knew that she probably would not be able to do it, but he had hoped that her determination would not falter. This lesson was one she needed to learn: determination is just as important as the actually task.

Ebony complied, saying _Hermione Elizabeth Granger_ so quietly, hoping Snape would not hear. This time, things were different. Instead of just seeing the moon, her vision clouded and she was able to see clearly a vision of a snow leopard prowling before her. The picture was so clear she could almost touch it. As she reached out, it disappeared altogether.

"I saw it," she said, still looking at the moon.

"Good, I hoped you would. I knew changing was out of the question, but I hoped you would at least see it." He commented.

"It was amazing!" she breathed.

"What did you see?" he asked, curiosity overcoming propriety.

"A snow leopard."

This caught Snape by surprise. _A snow leopard? Maybe there is much I need to learn about this pupil,_ he mused

After a minute of silence, Snape said,

"We should head in; we both have things to do."

"It's Saturday." Ebony commented.

"Yes, but aren't you missing Mr. Malfoy right about now?" Snape asked. He knew they had been dating and felt an unfamiliar twinge each time he thought about it.

"Yes, but he can wait." She said nonchalantly then began to pace about.

"Well, then, what are we supposed to do?" he asked, wondering why she would rather be here with him.

"Um…you could tell me why you're so mean all the time." This caught him off guard, as many of the things she did.

"Mean?" he asked.

"Yes, you know that "I'm better than thou, snotty attitude of yours. Where did you get it?" she responded.

"I-it's a long story and I don't think you'd be interested" Snape told her, wondering why the hell she wanted to know about him.

"I've got time and I am interested." She said and sat down in the grass.

A/N: hey plz R&R!...plz…


	17. Snape's Past

A.N: Thanks to all my reviewers! I feel soo loved!...well, here you go

**Chapter 17: Snape's Past**

"If you really want to know, I will tell you, but it's really a boring story." Snape responded. He didn't mind telling her his past. She was a vampire and would understand. There was an unavoidable bond between them that Snape had just begun to recognize.

"Yes, I really want to know."

_It's been killing me for years_, Ebony added in her head.

"Fine. Well, vampires are all different. They start as regular people and later find out they have vampiric powers. I was one of the few who discovered early on life that I was a vampire-"

"How early?" Ebony asked.

"Let me finish and I'll tell you." He snapped.

"Sorry," she replied and vowed to be silent for the rest of the story.

"I was ten when I discovered I had an overwhelming craving to suck the blood out of our family cat. My father was a vampire, so it wasn't a surprise that I was one. Vampire males dominate in the gene pool. Anyways, when I arrive at Hogwarts, I didn't really know many people. My parents hadn't wanted me to accidentally bite a friend, so I didn't socialize.

So, naturally I was picked on for being a loner. Many played pranks on me, but no one was as bad as Sirius Black and James Potter, the father of our dear Harry," he said the names with venom as Ebony tried to keep a blank expression on her face. Any sign that she recognized these names could give something away.

"Go on, I'm listening." She coaxed.

"Well, they were the worst. I hated them so much. The only person who I could stand to be around was Lily. Lily Evans, James' girlfriend. She was so lovely. One look from her drove me half-mad…"

Ebony remained silent while Snape reminisced, but her mind was racing _Harry's mom?_

"She was the only student who was nice to me. She used to sit with me for lunch when she was mad at James. I was in Slytherine and she in Gryfindor, so it was a big deal. I loved her, to put it simply. I couldn't let my feelings for her be known, however. You see, my father was a pure blood and so was my mother. They believe pure bloods were better than anyone else. And Lily was a "filthy mudblood" as far as they were concerned. Her father, it was well known, was a muggle and so was her sister. Any word that I cared for her, my father would have given me the biggest beating of my life…"

They sat there in silence. Ebony felt a sudden surge of compassion for the boy who was now her potions master.

"Well, out last year of Hogwarts was hard. Voldemort was gathering followers, vampires included. So that meant that I was expected to join him. I didn't believe in that pure-blood crap, but I was forced. I was already on the list to be a Death Eater.

On the last day of school I finally got some courage. I pulled Lily aside, told her what I was and how I felt. She turned as white as a ghost. She knew vampires were dark and evil. She simply told me she was engaged to Potter and had to go. I never saw her again…

I became a Death Eater and started working for Voldemort as soon as I could. I mourned Lily and took my anger out on my victims. It wasn't until years later, when I saw Peter Petigrew, one of Potter and Lily's good friends, in Voldemort's layer that I became concerned. I cornered Peter and demanded he tell me what he had been doing. He told me everything, the little wimp. By the time I had discovered the truth about Peter, it was too late. My precious angle was gone forever…"

Ebony knew that Peter had betrayed Harry's parents, but learning this story made her shocked all the same.

"Well, after Voldemort disappeared I vowed never to work for him again and began working for the Or-Dumbledore. I wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts, it had been my favorite subject, but Dumbeldore placed me as Head of Slytherine and in charge of Potions. He had been my Transfiguration teacher and my friend while I had been a student, so I knew I could trust him."

"But that doesn't explain why you are so rude." Ebony responded.

Snape thought about this for a moment, then said,

"I guess it's because now that I'm a teacher I can make the rules. No one can take advantage of me just because I'm different."

"Oh," was all Ebony said. She knew how he felt. It was the same reason she had come back a different person this year. She no longer wanted to be the brain. Hermione was a person that had been taken advantage of for years and she had finally come out of her shell.

"I know how you feel. I can't explain, but I know." She told him as she stood up. He soon followed and they walked back to the castle together.

The next day, Ebony couldn't help but think of Snape. _He's had such a hard life, no wonder he's rude._ She smiled at this.

It was a lot like her life in some aspects. At the end of her 5th year of Hogwarts, she had returned sad and happy. Sirius was dead, yes, but they were winning. When she had discovered she was a vampire, her perspective changed. She was different. Her parents had disowner her, not because she was a vampire, but because of her new attitude. She didn't want to be the goody-goody smart one anymore.

She wanted to yell, to stay out late, to cuss and all those things that other teenagers did. Her parent's had said she had fallen into the "wrong crowd", but she disagreed. This new group of friends had opened her eyes. They were vampires and they understood.

It was them that convinced her to change her voice, name and appearance. It wasn't that hard and Hermione was able to learn the spells in a matter or days. She picked out the name though. She thought it suited her new look. So, Hermione became Ebony.

She still wanted to go to Hogwarts. She couldn't change that. What she could change, however, change who she hung out with. She no longer wanted to be part of the "golden trio". She wanted to experience life out on her own.

She didn't hate Harry and Ron and certainly didn't act like it. She was cold to them so they wouldn't try to befriend her, but she didn't loathe them as Draco did.

So, this was the lie she had chosen and she loved it.

_At least, I think I do…_ Ebony mused as she sat on her bed…

A/N: Hope you guys like…not as long as I had hoped, but it works. Christmas is coming (in the story)…and TONS of new info about the characters… (there, you got a hint…so plz R&R)

A/N: Hey! So Embers and I finally sat down (at her house) and discussed what we wanted to happen in this story…so yay!) ok, I'll let you alone so you can read now…


	18. Make Up

A/N: Hey! So Embers and I finally sat down (at her house) and discussed what we wanted to happen in this story…so yay!) ok, I'll let you alone so you can read now…

**Chapter 18: Make-Up**

Ebony spent the next few days contemplating what she should do about Draco. They spent time together, but it was different, Ebony soon began noticing things. The way he hugged her, kissed her and acted towards her was different. She knew it was this new vice that was drifting them apart. She tried to talk to him, but each time he would make some lame excuse and leave. It was frustrating the hell out of her.

She soon found herself spending more and more time with Snape. He was a comfort that she began to depend upon. They had created an aura of friendship around themselves that only strengthen with time. It seemed the more time they spent together the more they found in common. They both loved to read fantasy books and listened to the same type of music.

When they were alone Ebony no longer believed he was her teacher. They were friends and equals. He was older and far more superior in the vampiric arts, but he never flaunted this aspect of their relationship. _In the beginning of the year he would have_, she mused, _but now, things are different._

When she was in class they reverted to the student-teacher relationship. No one suspected that Deep down they had the utmost respect for one another. That was the way they wanted it. The longer they could keep their relationship a secret, the better. If people knew then all sorts of questions would arise which neither of them were ready to answer.

Snape knew of her relationship with Draco, but didn't understand why someone as smart as Ebony would be with Drama.

_He doesn't deserve her_ Snape's mind recycled this thought every time he began to ponder his student.

He didn't discuss thus with Ebony, though. As her teacher it would e considered far too inappropriate to question Ebony about there love-life; as her friend, he knew better than to open his mouth. Ebony would take all kinds of advice, for she respected him greatly, as long as it had nothing to do with her personal life. He didn't even know if she was a pure-blood. _Not that it mattered_ Snape told himself. It was just an example of how little he actually knew about her.

Ebony didn't discuss her problems with Snape. Not to anyone. It was a personal matter that she could handle. Or so she thought. As the week wore on it became harder and harder to cope with Draco's new form of life. She had tried all she could think of: yelling, crying, discussing. None of them worked. Draco was able to rationalize every work she used against him.

"It's my way of escaping life," was his most recent excuse.

Ebony detested it. She wanted him to spend his time with her and if life became too stressful then go to her with his problems. But he wouldn't. And Ebony was desperate. She finally did the one thing she had hoped she would never have to: she decided to ask her potion's master for advice.

As school ended that day and the students were left to themselves for various sorts of recreational activities, Ebony made her way towards the potions class.

She found Snape grading papers, as usual. Silently, she made her way across the room to the front of his desk.

"Yes?" he asked when he finally noticed Ebony was standing in front of him.

:"I know that you are busy, but I need help," Ebony swallowed. She wasn't used to asking anyone for help, least of all from a teacher.

"What specifically do you need help with?" Snape asked, looking around as he spoke.

"It's personal." Ebony told him, leaning a hip down on his desk. Snape's eyebrow rose at this, but he didn't comment. She seemed rather distressed at the moment.

"Sure" he told her. With a wave of his wand, the door shut.

"What's the problem?"

"Well," Ebony swallowed again,

"I-it's Draco…" her voice trailed off. _How am I supposed to ask him this?_ Her mind questioned.

"Is he hurt?" Snape asked, hoping that his ignition thought was wrong.

"No…least I hope not," Ebony told him quickly,

"No, I just have a problem and I well, I need help."

"Help? You need boyfriend advice from me?" Snape looked astonished; this was the last thing he ever expected from her.

"Yes," Ebony told him, feeling more embarrassed by the minute. Sensing this, Snape said,

"OK, what's going on?"

"Well, Draco has taken up the habit of smoking, which I despise. And he won't listen to me at all when I tell him that I can't stand it. I still want to date him, but not if he smokes." Ebony said all in a rush, hoping that it would be less painful.

_The band aide effect_, Ebony told herself.

Snape thought about this a moment then said,

"The answer is simple. Tell him what you want. Do it forcefully and don't break-down. Make him understand that you won't be treated that way. I'm a little surprised that you would allow this to happen."

Ebony was shocked to hear this. She had expected words of sympathy. It didn't take her long to realize, however, that he was right.

"Thanks." Ebony said, smiled, then turned to go.

"Wait, is that all?" Snape asked, stopping her. For some reason he didn't want her to go.

"Yeah, I mean I'll tell you how it goes and all but I need to try it out." She responded, wondering what else he wanted.

"OK, well if that's all…good luck." He told her then turned back to his papers. He wanted to ask her why the hell she would put with Draco's treatment. He wanted to ask her a million questions but he held back. _Our relationship is not that strong…yet._

Ebony, curiously musing about her potions teacher, made her way to the Slytherine common room. There she found Draco doing his Charm's essay.

"I need to talk to you." She told him firmly.

"Just a sec-"

"NO NOW!" she yelled, causing heads to turn in their direction. Draco just started at her, a confused look on his face.

"OK, let's go take a walk."

As he led her out to the Quidditch pitch Draco silently thanked Merlin that it was empty.

"What do you want?" he asked sighing.

"What I want is for you to stop smoking. I know we've been down this road before," she added, seeing his face,

"But now it's serious. I'm telling to choose me or it."

Silence hung in the air for the space of two minutes.

"Ok, I chose you." Draco told her. A giant smile crept across Ebony's face.

"I hadn't realized that it was causing this much damage in our relationship. You really should have said somethin-"

But he was cut off by Ebony's lips on his. She felt better than she had in weeks. _Who thought that all she had to do was threaten Draco and he would buckle?_

"So," Ebony said, "Are we gong to the Christmas party together?"

"Absolutely."

Snape was pacing the dungeon, trying to get his mind off his students.

_One particular student_ he corrected himself, frowning.

He had just begun to think of his lesson plan for the next day when the person of his mind walked in.

"Severus," Ebony announced, her breath rushing in and out, the pace uneven.

"It worked! Your advice worked and now we're-what is it?" she asked, noticing, for the first time, the expression on Snape's face.

Snape, who had been lost in his own thoughts, stared at Ebony.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He responded, shaking his head.

"Well, anyways, I wanted to thank you. You helped me more than you know." At this, Snape felt many emotions twist inside him, one of them being extreme happiness. He was happy that he could make her happy.

"Well, you're welcome. I'm glad it worked out, but this doesn't mean can bring your personal life into my class!" he smirked.

"Of course not," Ebony smiled. For some odd reason, she was happier now that she had told Snape. She had wanted him to be happy and now that she knew he was, she felt at ease.

"I just wanted to sat thanks again...I gotta go, charms homework." She told him as she moved into his arms. Giving into a whim, she gave Snape a hug, then strolled out of the class room, smiling to herself.

Snape, on the other hand, was shocked by her gesture and was rooted to the spot. Blinking, he mused about the events that had just taken place.

_What has gotten into her…and why do I like it so much?_

A/N: Hey, so everything is not what it seems…buah hahaha…more emotions will intertwine I promise…yay, ok plz R&R right now!


	19. Christmas Party

**Chapter 19: Christmas Party**

a/n: well, thanks for all of my reviews! my life will be extremely busy in the next few weeks, so while I'm on spring break I'm gnu try and update...oh and thanks to my wonderful boyfriend and sweet pie for pushing me to update (even though he didn't realize it)

It was December 17th , a full week before Christmas; and it was Friday night. The Christmas party was merely hours away and Ebony, like every other girl, was stressing over the meticulous details of out-fit, hair and make up. No girl could look the same as any other girl. It just wasn't possible.

Ebony, who normally couldn't give a rats ass about what others thought of her suddenly found herself caught up in the hysteria and excitement of the season. As a rule, only those 16 and older were allowed to go to Hogshead for dressed. Ebony, thanking the Gods that her parent's had given birth 17 years ago, made her way towards Hogshead.

Every girl had at least one friend to go with. All, that is, except Ebony. _I like going solo...I don't need anyone to tell me my ass or tits look good in this or that_...She silently thought as she entered the first shop. "Christi's Christmas Clothes" was booming and bustling with holiday cheer. Ebony groaned as a gaggle of 16 year olds strolled in, chattering and laughing their way across the storm. _Like little bird_, she mused, _little annoying birds..._

Looking around, she found nothing to her taste and headed out. Every shop she entered was met by more and more of the same: gossiping, excited girls and cheesy dresses. _This is just depressing_... she mused as she spotted one girl try on a red and green dress only to find her best friend was in the same one. Both girls ended up screaming at each other and had to be escorted outside.

Ebony walked out of the last store on the Hogshead Street and still had to dress. At the corner, she decided she was hungry and got a strawberry and banana smooth, quietly debating where to go next. And without knowing it, she turned down Knockturn alley.

Drake was ready. He had his suit: black with a red undershirt. The satin was a deep blood red. He and Ebony had agreed silently on these colors since black was his favorite and red was hers. He hoped that the roses he held in his hand-ones the same color as his shirt-were enough. He wanted to surprise her. He had never given her flowers before and felt the first twinges of nervousness erupt inside his stomach. Then he saw her.

Ebony had found the perfect dress. _So what if it took me two bloody hours to find it and another hour to do hair and make up_ she smiled as she checked herself once more. _Drake is going to crawl..._

She looks beautiful._ No _he thought, _she is more than that, she's magnificent..._ He could feel his tongue go numb, his heart rate increase, all thoughts disappear.

Her dress matched his perfectly. The sleeves of her dress began just under her shoulder, leaving them mostly bare, and flared out to medieval-like bell-sleeves. Their color was a deep red with black swirling designs.

The bodice resembled a corset that laced up, revealing the tops of her breasts. Ebony was not used to so much cleavage and felt almost naked. The bodice came down to a point at her waist where the skirt bellowed out into two layers. The two outside pieces were black, matching the corset. The inside was red.

Her shoes were black, stripy and tied up at her mid-calf. Her hair was up in a bun except for two long wisps of bangs that circled around her face. A black choker with a red rose center wrapped itself around her bare neck. She was wearing black eye-liner with red eye-shadow and lipstick. In essence, she looked like a goddess.

"You're-you're gorgeous." Drake stammered cursing himself, cursing her.

"Thank you." she responded uncomfortably. She was used to men thinking she was pretty, even beautiful, but no one had ever stared at her just like that. Like she was the most precious treasure in the world.

"Are we going to go?" she asked after a moment of silence had passed between them.

"Hold on." he responded as he leaned in. Their lips met and he could feel himself wanting more; because of it, he backed off. He slowly handed her the roses.

"These are for you." he wondered why he felt so nervous.

Tears almost swam into her eyes. Ebony had to fight like hell to keep them from showing and ruining her make-up. No one had ever shown her this much compassion before.

"Thanks." she smiled and used her wand to move them to her room. She didn't know what else to say.

"Now we can go." Draco told her.

The dance was busy noisy and all other things danced are. As it was supervised by Dumbledore and other staff members, the dancing was restricted but the atmosphere was the same. Ebony wasn't phased at the change in dancing, however; she, like everyone else had come to have fun.

She spent the first half of the evening at Draco's side. He could seem to keep his hands off of her. He was awed by her looks. Everyone around them seemed to notice it too and many complimented her throughout the night. _Who would have thought...a dress and a little make-up._

Sometime around midnight Draco left with his friends. He promised a swift return as he gave her a light kiss on the cheek. _I miss him already_ she realized as he walked way. Alone now, she began to search the grouping of people. She found many she knew, but none whom she wanted to converse with. She even spotted Harry a few times, but Ron was no where to be fond. _Why should I care?_ she asked herself as she left the Great Hall to get some fresh air.

Walking down the hallway amidst empty classrooms, she began to hum to herself. She was in a good mood: this night was perfect. Nothing could possibly ruin it. _And who knows, maybe it might get better_ she laughed and thought of Draco.

It was then she heard a noise.

Locating the noise took some time, but soon she realized that it came from an empty classroom. As she peered in, she found Ron, lying on the floor.

"Herm-Herm-Hermione" he moaned, slurring words. Ebony could instantly tell his drunken state. Rolling her eyes, she was about to leave when he noticed her.

"Hermione!" he called, pointing at her. Ebony's heart froze. _How could he possibly know?_ her mind raced. _He's, he's drunk, he doesn't know what he's saying_ she told herself.

Deciding to be a good person, Ebony helped him stand. his clumsiness was extremely problematic. The only way he would stay up is if Ebony placed him between her own body and the teacher's desk.

They stood there for a moment, facing each other. He looked into her eyes and planted his lips firmly on hers. She could feel his hot, sticky breath and she almost gagged. She didn't even have time to react before his hands began roams. She was about to shove him off when she heard:

"I'm so glad I didn't' catch you at a bad time." Blaise's voice was sarcastic.

"Blaise," Ebony breathed, "This is not what it seems...Just please don't tell Draco. He won't understand."

But Draco did understand. Standing in the shadows, behind Blaise, invisible to Ebony, Draco could feel the first pains of rejection seep through him. _That whore! we finally get back together and she lets some other guy-Weasel of all people-paw her while I'm not looking. Well, two can play that game..._ he fumed as he and Blaise returned to the party.

Taking a drink of whatever was in the punch bowl he located Ginny. One look, and she knew what he wanted.

_So where's that Ebony bitch now?_ she thought as they walked silently to Draco's room.

Quickly they undressed and fell onto the bed, _It's always been this way_ she smiled as he slid into her. But she didn't care what he did or how he did it, she loved it. She loved him.

After Ebony managed to get Ron to the Gryffindor common room, she went to look for Draco. Searching, she gathered enough information from others to figure he had left about an hour before her.

She wandered into her room and got into more comfortable clothes- a tank top and shorts-before heading over to Draco's room.

_He's probably asleep_ she smiled, thinking how cute he would look.

When Ebony opened Draco's door, her mouth fell open. She did find him inn bed. In bed with Ginny.

Tears of humiliation and hurt rolled down her face as she took into the scenery and realized what had occurred.

"You ass-hole," she sobbed and ran out of the room.

Not even bothering with her attire, she headed towards Snape's room.

Draco woke to light spilling into the room. He then saw a woman enter. He was wondering who it was. Then he heard her voice.

As Ebony spoke, he realized what had happened. The hurt and anger came back in full force. That was, until he heard her crying as she raced out of his room. Jumping out of bed, he ran after her. But she was no where to be found.

A/N: hope you like...another cliffy...hehe oh and I know that this story is way OOC for some characters...it's meant to be that way..so please, no flames...pls R&R...if you do I'll update...


	20. Christmas Vacation

**Chapter 20: Christmas Vacation**

Thanks for the reviews! I can't tell you how long I've waited to write this chapter…yay! Ok, on with it:

Ebony quickly hade her way into Snape's room. Not ever bothering to knock, she strolled in only to find him gone.

"Damn it!" she screamed and rushed towards the dungeons. She knew that he would be in his classroom.

Barely holding back a new surge of tears, she slammed open the door to the potions room. The noise reverberated like a gun-shot and echoed even louder. Snape, who had been researching a new potion for his third years, sharply turned around.

"I don't know who you think you are but you DO NOT slam any door in this school!" he yelled, rather angry at being interrupted. He was on a ladder, looking down. As his vision was from a distance, he could not discern the hurt in Ebony's eyes.

"And YOU of all people should know better." He commented when he recognized the student, standing a few feet away from where the ladder was positioned.

"S-sorry…I…I just…" and with that she burst into tears on the floor. It was then that Snape realized that something was truly wrong. Climbing down the ladder as quickly as possible, he made his way towards Ebony.

When she felt him put his arms around her, she felt a surge of relief sweep through her. _At least someone care…_ she thought through her tears.

Snape, not really knowing what to do simply rubbed her back and continued to tell her that everything was going to be alright.

When no more tears would come, she sniffed and then looked up.

"Thank you." She sniffed again, suddenly realizing how close their faces were. As soon as she realized this, her body went stiff, he could feel it. Purposely, he continued to hold her steady.

"Your welcome." He could smell her and it was driving him crazy.

"I really didn't mean to fall apart on your floor, I just-just…" her heart was hammering. _Has he ever looked at me like that?_ She found herself wondering.

"It's ok, I just hope that you are alright." He smiled, "I wouldn't want my star pupil to be indisposed." He hoped that this humor would relax her. To both of their surprise, it did.

"Well, maybe I should be going-" she began, but was cut off.

"Why?"

"B-because." was all she could think of.

"You are aware that this is technically Christmas break and that you are supposed to accompany me for the next two weeks." He replied, trying to keep the conversation professional. He didn't trust himself otherwise.

"Yes, yes I am, but it's like 2 AM."

"So, you can sleep at my place." He told her, getting up finally.

As he relinquished hold of her, she could till feel the warmth. It was somehow comforting and nerve racking.

"Ok, let's go."

Draco, upset and cranky, searched the castle grounders. Everywhere he could think: But no Ebony. By the time he returned to his bed it was 3AM. Luckily, there were still some party-goers hanging around or else he would have been given detention for being out so late.

When he returned, Ginny was awake, sitting on his bed, obviously pissed.

"Where the hell were you for so long?" she asked, annoyed that she had been left alone with nothing to do.

"I had to go for a walk." He told her and sat on the bed.

"To see that Ebony-whore?" she asked disgustedly, "you know she fucked Ron, it's all over school. Blaise saw them." Ginny saw his reaction and knew she had hit a sore spot.

For comfort, she slid her arms around his neck. "Poor baby. Well, I'm here to keep you company." And with that she latched her mouth onto his.

Draco had to hold back a wave of nausea as he let her assault his mouth with hers. When her mouth released his and started to wander, he just sat there, feeling nothing. _Might as well let her believe…_he thought, Ginny circling his mind.

And when he filled her and he could hear Ginny beneath him, it was Ebony he thought about.

Ebony was thinking about Draco as the train made its way towards Bath. After changing her clothes, Snape had led her to the nearest train station, just outside of the school grounds. They were to make their way to the city of Bath by train. Once there, they would take a coach to Snape's house.

Snape could tell Ebony's mind was occupied, but he didn't want to invade her thoughts. _The mind could be a sanctuary_ he mused as he stared at her. In the short amount of time he had known Ebony he had developed more feelings for her than he had for any other person.

_Not all of them were romantic, mind you_ he thought. He admired her strength and confidence, detested the fact that she felt she had to do everything on her own, was attracted to those sexy lips and dark eyes…

Finding himself increasing uncomfortable with his own thoughts, he rose.

"Are we there yet?" she asked, noticing a movement behind her.

"No," he brushed her off. He tried to leave, yet found his eyes meeting hers as she turned to face him.

What she saw scared her. It was desire, ripe and hot. She knew it was for her and that's what scared her the most. She looked away as he left the compartment, not wanting him to see how he affected her.

When they reached Bath the morning air was frosty. By the sun Ebony guessed it was some time after 9 AM. She had spent little on the train and now realized how exhausted she was.

The coach ride was short and soon they had arrived at Snape's house. It was immaculate. The outside was all stone and old, to put on the appearance of a castle. As they entered, Ebony wondered how many generations this house had belonged in his family.

Instead of posing her questions out loud, she simply asked where she was staying.

"On the room to the left." He told her as he led her to the door.

"If you need anything, my room is two doors down.:" he told her and went to put his things away.

Ebony loved his room instantly. It was dark and seemed to have been made for her. Not bothering to change her clothes, she flopped down on the bed and went directly to sleep.

Hours later, she woke, hungry and refreshed. She knew it was night and thought Snape would probably be asleep or busy. So, tip-toeing as quietly as she could she left the manor to hunt and feed. She loved the feeling of the crisp night air on her neck, and the thrill of the hunt.

When she came back, well fed and happier than she had been in the last twenty-four hours, she planned to go straight back to bed so she would not disturb her host.

"Where are you going?" Snape interrupted her as she made her way across the linoleum floor to her room.

"Oh, I thought you were asleep." She blushed, despite her already-blood-filled cheeks.

"No, I woke some hours ago. I see you've fed, good. Now, we've got much to discuss. Sit." He commanded and Ebony made her way to the living room.

Draco sat in his own room. He was home for Christmas and detested it. He wanted to see Ebony; he was itching to talk to her. _To do what?_ He asked himself. _To accuse, to question, to yell?..._ he wasn't sure. All he knew was that being apart was driving him crazy.

"Master Draco," his house elf interrupted his thoughts.

"What Mipsy?" he asked, annoyed.

"Your father wishes to talk to you. He said it was important."

"Ok," Draco breathed, then headed to his father's study.

A/N: Hope you guys like. I know it's really OOC, but I like it! Plz R&R


	21. A Night for Surprises

**Chapter 21: A Night For Surprises**

A/N: Thanks for all my reviews! I really love them, they are my bread and butter! I LIVE OFF OF THEM! I LOVE YOU!

"What kind of things do we need to talk about?" Ebony questioned.

"There are things which I have yet to tell you. Things about them past." Snape breathed. He knew it was time.

"Like wh-"

"First of all, know that everything I have kept from you thus far has been for your own good. You never know who you can trust, even at Hogwarts."

"What have you kept?" Ebony's heart raced. _What could I possibly not know?_

"Voldemort rose to power quickly and furiously. He gathered supporters almost as fast as he was killing victims."

The tone had changed. Ebony could feel the seriousness entangle her as she listened to Snape's gentle voice guiding her into the past.

"The vampires, with a reputation for darkness, automatically sided with the Dark Lord. They made a bond, which was their biggest mistake. The Dark Lord was not to harm any vampire, friend or foe to the cause and the vampires would do all that they could to hunt and kill all those who opposed Voldemort.

At this time all vampires-when they discovered they were such-were apart of a coven. The coven leader at this time was a man by the name of Nathaniel. He was the eldest of the vampires and so the strongest.

And so, as all stories go, the bad gets worse. Voldemort betrayed our kind. He ordered the death of Nathaniel's sister, a supported of Dumbledore's secret society-the Order of the Phoenix.

When Nathaniel heard of his sister's death he wept for hours, refusing any assistance. His sister was the one person whom he truly had cared for. He slowly wasted away and died. Many say it was of a broken heart. Before he died, he vowed that no vampire was to support anyone's cause any longer.

Once he died, the vampire nation went into a frenzy. Pieces broke, but none who supported Voldemort. Everyone had felt the pain of Nathaniel's loss.

Years later, when our precious Potter was able to survive the Avada Kedavra curse a prophesy was made. It was this:

**On a full moon, look outside,**

**Follow the stars to the one who must hide. **

**See a vampire in the woods,**

**Help her out, that you should.**

**Teach her to be the very best,**

**For she was born to surpass the rest.**

**If you fail your truthful task**

**You will die, oh so fast.**

**She was born to be the Queen,**

**And you her teacher, yes indeed.**

This prophesy was made to me by our own Professor Telwrany. I was supposed to wait and watch for the signs. Ever since I began teaching at Hogwarts I never encountered anyone who fit the description. When I learned your name I was curios, but when I saw you in the forest, I knew. You are the chosen one. You will be the greatest vampire of all."

These words shocked Ebony. Tears streamed down her face. The pain for her ancestors affected her deeply.

"What was her name?"

"Whose?"

"Nathaniel's sister."

"Ebony, Ebony was her name. you see, you are the one."

Ebony couldn't ignore the connection, but she felt fake. Her insides were burning with rejection.

"B-but I can't be the one. I just can't." she sobbed, new tears flowing form her eyes unto her cheeks.

"Why not?" Snape couldn't help but wonder at her reaction.

"I'm not who you think I am."

"Any who are you?" Snape smiled, he tried to appease her.

"You really want to know? My name is Hermione Elizabeth Granger."

And with that she told him her whole story. It just spilled forth, flowing, unstopping.

Snape was shocked, amused and simply started at her in wonderment. He now understood her reluctance to get close to anyone, her fearful nature and her mysterious appearance to Hogwarts. He also knew that Dumbledore could have just as easily told him. _No_ he mused_ he wouldn't have...he would have wanted her to tell me herself, in her own time._

When Ebony had finished, she felt drained. She had wanted for so long to tell someone her secret, but knew how dangerous it was. All she could think of was how good it felt.

"Why didn't you tell me before or have Dumbledore tell me, for surely he knows?"

"I've never spoken a word to Dumbledore about it, but I was sure he knew from the beginning. The reason I never told you was because I didn't think I could trust you. Learn from you, yes, but never trust you."

"So you planned to use me while you could, then forget me once you graduated? Did you ever wonder why I tried to help you."

"Yes, but I figured it was some vampiric code or something. I never expected to…" she broke off into silence.

"To what?" Snape asked, curious now.

"To actually care about you." Ebony almost whispered it. She had no idea why she had said it, only that it was true.

Snape was shocked. He had not expected such an admission from her. _Well, just a night for surprises, yes?_

"Well, Ebony, no matter who you were last summer, last year, you are still you. Your name could change to Sunshine and I would still feel the way I do about you."

"Which is?"

"In a way I shouldn't."

Snape could feel himself losing control. He had no thoughts now, he was so wrapped up in her. He could see the awareness come into her eyes and smiled.

He leaned in closer and was surprised when she didn't move away. When his mouth was a breath away, he stopped.

_This is crazy_ he thought, then jumped over the edge.

Her mouth was hot and rich. She tasted of some exotic spice. He had no idea how much he thirsted, how deeply he had hungered until this moment. She was everything he had imagined and more.

She felt desire rip through her, fast and hard. Here was new, uncharted territory. Even as she gave, she took more than ever before. Here was a man, no fumbling boyish need, but strong passionate hunger.

They both felt the heat increase considerably. They both knew they wanted more. And because they both knew it, they backed away.

"I think we both have a lot to think about." Snape told her as he got up and left the room.

Draco found his father pacing, which was something he never did.

"Is anything wrong father?" Draco's concerned voice brought Lucius' attention to focus.

"No, not at all." He stared at his son and proceeded.

"The Dark Lord will be here shortly. You are to be initiated as a Death Eater."

Draco knew this day would be coming. While he knew that this was his destiny, he felt some piece of himself dread the upcoming event. His childhood was now a thing of the past and he would soon engage into a new world full of responsibility and loyalty. He hated the idea of every move he made was to be controlled by one man, for one purpose.

Years of training, however, had taught him to school his tongue.

"Yes. Father. How do we being the preparations?"

Hours later, Draco lay awake in bed. The arm where the dark mark had been branded into his flesh ached and throbbed. Draco welcomed the pain as it was some small companion. The loneliness he felt engulfed him completely. He thought of the past year, of Ebony and he wondered what she was doing at that very moment.

Ebony wasn't sleeping either. The events of that day circled about in her mind.

_Draco, the prophesy, Voldemort, Snape…_they ran through her until she thought she would explode. The prophesy and all its possibilities were beginning to sink it.

_What will happen to me?_ She wondered. She felt safe at the moment but the knowledge that her destiny was preordained gave her knew found strength and vulnerability.

Her mind was brought to Snape. The memory of their kiss still lingered in her mind and on her lips.

_And what the hell am I supposed to do about him?_

A/N: YES, cliffy! I Love them (mainly b/c they keep you in suspense so you will read the next chappy…) plz R&R


	22. Christmas

**Chapter 22: Christmas**

A/N: Love ya guys lots! The reviews are wonderful! You are the best! Oh, and as far as my other stories go, they will be updated soon1 I'm in the middle of A.P. testing (for those who don't know, if you pass the test it counts as 8 units of college credit, but they are like 4 hours long, each and I'm taking 6 of them!) After the tests, though, my work load should lighten significantly, so prepare for updates!

Ok, I'm done making excuses, on with the chapter:

Ebony could not fathom how her life had transformed so completely in a matter of days. Snape knew her secret; she knew his secret; their relationship had begun to take a tighter form.

_A much tighter form_ she mused. It was Christmas Eve and Ebony found herself sitting by the fire, reading a book. While she refused to give into this pleasure often, she felt that this holiday called for it.

Snape, respecting her privacy, was busying himself in the kitchen. His house elf was dutifully taking down orders for tomorrow night's dinner.

"Yes, sir." Duffy squeaked and in a flash was gone.

"Are people coming over?" Ebony asked, not taking her nose out of her book.

"Nope." Snape responded and he walked towards her.

"Why would they? Spend Christmas with me?" he smirked.

"Well, you ordered so much food. We cannot possibly eat it all." She muttered, deeply lost in the throes of Lizzy Bennet's romance. _Darcy is such an idiot_…

"Hello?" came a voice came that interrupted her thoughts. Shaking her head, Ebony spoke: "What?"  
"You didn't hear a word of what I just said, did you?" Snape smiled. She was so cute.

"No, sorry."

"I said I didn't know what you wanted so I ordered everything. We can pick and chose what we want for dinner."

"Oh," was all Ebony said as Snape sat down on the floor beside her.

"What are you reading? It must be pretty interesting."

"A muggle book, Pride and Prejudice. It's about a romance and society in the 1800s." she laughed when Snape's questionable gaze met her own. "It's good, trust me."

"I guess I have to." He told her as he started to play with the ends of her hair. She fascinated him completely.

Distracted now, Ebony could find no way to keep her mind on the page. Putting her book down, she said: "You win."

"Good." He muttered, giving her a quick kiss. Soon, however, it became heated. Laying her down on he floor, Snape found himself on top of her. He longed to do more, but kept it simply to a kiss.

Ebony, finding herself trapped, felt a rush of excitement. How long had it been since she had felt this good.

_Since Draco_, her mind whispered and she tried hard to shake loose the name.

_He cheated, he hurt me_ she told herself. But for some reason, she couldn't help but feel guilty.

Christmas day had come and Ebony found herself waking to sweet smells drifting towards her. She knew they came from the kitchen where Duffey would be cooking.

She had spent a week with Snape and had found happiness where she least expected it. Her lie had been turned upside-down, but she was content. She knew that she was supposedly "the one" of the vampires,. She knew this would be hard and even painful, yet she felt prepared. She would learn all she needed to and do what had to be done. It was her destiny.

_What about Snape?_ She questioned as she began to get dressed. She knew she cared about him and that she relied on him, but could they have a relationship? She doubted it. Once the7y were back at school he would be the same old Snape and they would continue hiding the fact that they could tolerate each other.

_Draco's more my style anyways _she found herself thinking, yet it pained her to do so. Draco had hurt her and she would have to deal with that. _Either he will have a good explanation or we're done, permanently_ she fumed. She didn't think she should forgive him at all, but she still cared about him. Somewhere in her heart, she still longed to be with him. _Which is why Snape and I will never work…_

Snape had everything prepared. Dinner was going to be perfect. He had turkey, potatoes, asparagus, corn and anything else he could think of. The decorations were exquisite and beautifully arranged. Life was sweet and Snape was enjoying it. He wanted everything to be put in place when he asked Ebony. He sighed, then went to get her.

"Come in," Ebony spoke to the knock on her door.

Snape opened it and walked in, flowers in his hand. The pink roses were beautiful and sweet. Ebony recognized them as both, with just a twinge of regret. She knew she had to break this off-tonight.

Dinner that night was fabulous. Snape and Ebony spent hours just enjoying the floor and each other. Each growing more nervous for very different reasons.

After an hour or so after the meal was complete Snape knew it was time.

"Ebony." He said as he took her hand.

"Yes," she smiled weakly.

:I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" she asked when he hesitated.

"Will you be my…my mate?" he asked in once breath.

"Your mate?" she questioned quizzically.

"Yes. Vampires don't marry. They have mates." He explained, holding his breath for her to answer.

"That's a very sweet offer, but-" as Ebony searched for the right words Snape could feel his heart sink.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because," she breathed,

"I care about someone else."

"Draco." Snape spat the word.

"I thought he hurt you."

"He did, but I need to work things out with him. You see…" and with that she proceeded to tell him had happened on that night. As she did, Snape felt a range of emotions. Hurt, anger, frustration, pity and compassion ran through him. In the end, he felt a strange resignation.

"He cheated, why would you still want him?" Snape asked, annoyed at Draco's treatment of Ebony.

"Because while I've had a good time here, I can't help but think of him." As soon as she had spoken this, Snape realized something that Ebony had not yet seen.

"You love him" Snape whispered.

"What?"

"You are really in love with him. I can see." He was hurt still, but he knew he no choice but to let her go.

"No, I don't. I care, but love, no." she countered.

"You love him. You would choose him over anyone else, including me." He stated dryly.

"Well," she thought,

"Maybe I do love him…I'm sorry to hurt you, I do care about you."

"You can't help how you feel. Just as I can't. But promise me something, ok?"

"Anything."

"If Draco ever leaves you, you will come to me and consider what I have offered you."

Ebony thought about this for a moment, then said:

"Ok, I will, I promise."

Draco was making promises of his own. He had promised to do whatever the Dark Lord wished. Right at this moment he was waiting to receive his instruction.

Voldemort had long since left the mansion, yet Lucius still stood in conference with some of the older Death Eaters. They were in the midst of devising a plan that was supposed to gather more followers.

Draco was sitting in a plush leather chair, fingers strumming. He wondered what part he would have in this project and how small it would probably be.

"Draco." His father called.

"Yes." Draco stood and walked to where Lucius stood.

"We have a mission for you."

"Yes."

"Our spies placed at Hogwarts have discovered second vampire." Lucius began.

"You are to remove this vampire, permanently. The vampire species is a threat to our survival. They hold no side, but they do not like the Dark Lord nor do they give him the respect he requires. This specific vampire needs to be disposed of, immediately, but I must be done in an organized manner. Killing a vampire isn't easy, especially one of her strength."

Draco was stunned. This was a huge job for someone who just became a Death Eater. It showed that Voldemort really trusted him.

"Her?" he asked confidently, he figured a female would be simply.

"Yes, but don't under-estimate Ebony's strength. She has been prophesied of."

_Ebony!_ Draco's mind raced.

A/N: Hehe! I'm so god at these…well, you guys have to R&R to read more…buah hahaha…


	23. Draco's task

**Chapter 23: Draco's Task**

A/n: Hey guys! It's summer and I have more time (woohoo!) and I'm single (not so woohoo), well, enough of my problems, on with the story:

"Ebony?" Draco voiced his concern.

"Yes, that is her name." Lucius' voice was reserved; tired at all that had gone on, yet he knew he had a job to do.

"She is new to Hogwarts, in Slytherine, I'm sure you've at least talked together. Your primary assignment is to keep her close. Get her to trust you, completely. She is dangerous. The prophecy made about her concerns us. If she is told that she supposedly is the greatest vampire, there will be no stopping her. She needs to trust you. Otherwise, she won't cooperate."

When his father had finished Draco simply nodded and left the room. _How am I supposed to kill her?... I love her._ He mused, tears falling from his eyes.

When Ebony returned to Hogwarts she felt refreshed and renewed. Her relationship with Snape was still somewhat awkward as he was attracted to her, yet she felt good all the same.

Her plan was to ignore Draco. Yes, he had hurt her, and he damn well was going to pay. When he came to apologize she would make him work for it. He would sweat harder until he had paid for every tear he had caused her. She may never forgive him. He did sleep with Ginny. She knew he had hooked up last year, but thought had long since dissipated. Obviously, she was wrong.

She made her way towards Potions when she heard someone call her name. Assuming it was Draco she shrugged it off. When it got closer, she realized her mistake. She turned and almost ran smack into a red-faced Ron.

"Geeze, you are deaf." He panted.

"Sorry, couldn't hear you, too much noise."

"Look, can we talk?" he asked, motioning towards the Room of Requirements.

"Sure." She nodded, wondering what Ron could possibly want to discuss with her.

"What is it?" she asked as soon as they entered. She wondered what Ron had asked the room to turn into. The floor was spaciously carpeted in light blue. Couches surrounded them, along with a roaring fire place. Bookshelves adorned the walls. All in all, the aura was completely relaxing.

"I don't know what happened that night." He said in one breath. Ebony almost didn't understand him.

"Wha-" she turned to face him only to discover that his face was redder than his hair.

"I don't know what happened that night." He said a slower pace.

"I'm sorry for whatever happened."

"Oh." Ebony breathed. She could feel her stomach muscles churning at the memory.

"I know that you were there and I was drunk. That's all. I woke up hours later and was in bed."

"Oh," she said again.

"Well, aren't you gonna say anything else?" he exploded.

"Yes, I just need to think for a minute." She ran a hand through her hair,

"Look, this is what happened: I found you drunk, I tried to help you, you made a move. We were interrupted, then I took you upstairs and you passed out on your bed."

"Oh," Ron's face turned even redder,

"Who found us?"

"Blaise. He apparently spread our little liaison around school. He promised he would pay me back and damn it he did." She groaned, realizing, finally, Blaise's motives.

"Pay you back?" Ron questioned.

"Long story, don't ask." She stated.

"Ok, well I'm sorry."

"No prob. It really was nothing." Ebony moved to leave then stopped herself.

"Ron?"

"Huh?"

"You called me Hermione. Why?"

"I don't know, I was drunk-"

"Yes you do. You're not good at lying."

"Well, she was a girl I know, knew. We were good friends. Actually, we fought a lot, but I loved her. She moved without even saying good-bye."

"I'm sorry." Ebony was getting emotional. Her transformation that had once seemed a relief was now a burden. She felt self-consciously selfish.

"It's no big deal. It's not your problem, its mine." And with that Ron left. Ebony soon followed.

As Ebony walked towards Potions, she found her mind racing.

_In love with me?_ She had known of Ron's affection for her, but she didn't think they were so deep. _Poor Ron_ she mused, _well, 'the course of love never did run smooth'._

She wondered what she was going to do. She knew there was no way she could tell Ron the truth, yet part of her longed to.

"I wish I wasn't Ebony! I wish I was Herm-"

"Who are you talking to?" came a voice behind her. Ebony spun around to see Harry; Late for potions and obviously non-concerned with this fact.

"None of your business." She spat. She was perturbed at being caught in a moment of frustration.

"Well, then please continue. 'You wish you were her?' Who's her?"

"No one you should concern yourself with, Potter. Now please just leave me alone." She breathed.

Harry, annoyed at being treated so rudely, responded:

"Well, ok, but you don't have to be rude about it."

"Look, I'm sorry, but I have a lot on my mind and I don't know what to do about it." She defended.

"You could tell me about it." Harry blurted out. _Now, where the hell did that come from?_ He wondered. _She has been nothing but rude to me, yet I just offered to help her?_

"No," she sighed, "I can't tell anyone this secret."

_Most of all, you_ she added silently as she walked into the potions room.

Draco sat in potions call with Blaise. His partner had this smug, gleeful look on his face. Not unlike the face that Ginny now sported.

Despite the fact that he had clearly stated to Ginny that there would never be anything between them again, she still looked happy. She believed that they would eventually be together someday. Draco highly doubted it.

When Ebony walked in, he felt his heart roll. He knew he still cared for her, but he also knew he had a job to do. Absently, he shifted his right arm. The mark throbbed lightly, much like a faded bruise. He relished this constant reminder. It showed him who was boss; Reminded him of his goal in life. He had no time for distractions, least of all beautiful ones. But, he loved her.

Shaking his head, Draco looked down at his previous Potions exam. A _D_. Oh, well, he'd done worse. Besides at the time his mind had been occupied with other things.

_With him…_he mused.

Snape, eying Draco out of the corner of his vision could see him register then dismiss his grade. _He's smart,_ Snape noted, _he just doesn't try._

As he handed Ebony her test he noted the sparkle in her eyes as she saw her _A _on the top of the paper. _So much like Hermione, it's a wonder I didn't see it before. What she sees in Malfoy I'll never know. I wonder if or when they will work things out. By the looks of it, it will be a long time before she's going to forgive him._ It was then that Snape got his brilliant idea.

After class Ebony moved to the Great Hall. She was hungry. It wasn't for food, but eating did subside her baser needs. She could feel the unavoidable headache coming on and she closer her eyes to try and block the pain. It was then that she bumped into something hard and solid.

"Sor-" she started to mumble, but stopped when she saw who it was.

Draco quickly stated, the awkward feeling enveloping them.

"Good, I won't." she snapped at his kindness and moved to brush past him. He stopped her with a firm hand.

"Hey, what's with the attitude? You bumped into me?"

"Look, just because I let you touch me one doesn't mean you can do it again. After what you did, you should be ashamed to even speak to me!" She raged and walked past him.

"What I did? How about what you did!" he yelled, picking up his pace t match hers.

"What I did! What do you mean?" she stopped, demanding.

"You know what, never mind. It's not worth it!" he barked, turned around and stormed off.

a/n: hey guys! Plz r&r!


	24. On Again

**Chapter 24: On Again**

A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Here is the next chapter...

Draco was intching. He couldn't think. His brain could only center on one thing-not on the task at hand. His whole body was fidgeting.

_Which spice do you mix with the blood of unicorn and a leg of frog to create the elixir for chronic migraines?_

_Who the hell cares?_ Draco asked himself as he chewed on the end of his quill.

As the bell signaled the end of class and the end of their test, the speedy rustle of students was all to familiar to Snape.

"Malfoy, Ebony, stay." He barked and enjoyed both the looks he gained. His was scared; hers was annoyed.

"Yes." Ebony made her way to the front of Snape's desk, casrefully avoiding. Draco's eyes.

Draco, slowly watching her, felt uneasy _she's really hurt. It's me who should be hurt_. Pride slowly filled his mind and he stiffly walked towards her.

"Yes, can we please get this over with."

"Ten points from Slytherine for your insolence."

_Shit_ Draco winced.

"Malfoy, you have practically failed your last few tests. Why, I do not know. You used to do well in my calss and I expected moreout of you. I am disappointed. But-"

Snape paused.

"What?" Ebny questioned.

_Only she would dare challenge me_ Snape mused before continuing.

"but, I can't force you to do well in my class. I can, however, adsign you a tutor. Ebony, you do exceptionally well in my class. As an extra credit assignment, you will tutor Malfoy."

Snape could feel his smirk woden as Ebon'y face changed from surprise t annoyance to rage.

_Fuck!_ Ebony's mind screamed, she no way out.

"Fine."

"Fine." Draco echoed her sentiments, obvioudl ynot pleased with the arrangement either.

"Starting tomorrow." Snape told them. Both students left then, refusing to me each other's eyes.

The next night came as quickly as anything does when ione is dreading something. Both Ebony and Draco were anticipating that night. Neither one wanted to be in the presence f the other; Neither wanted to be hurt.

Earlier that day they had arranged to meet in the room of requirements at ten o'clock. At 9:59 PM Ebony strolled down the hallway, surprised that Draco was wating for her.

"I'm impressed," she sneered.

"You haven't seen nothing yet," he o7ntered as he paced in front of the room three times.

When they entered they found a dimly lit room. Wall to wall carpeting I ornate and archaic patterns were accented by the comfortable looking furnature. On the walls were bookshelves full of materials from all sorts of different subjects. Ptions was in the right corner of the room.

Slowly, yet efficiently Ebony walked to the ptions corner. She sat down, picked up this years ptions book and stared at Draco.

"Well, are we going to get started? Or are you just going to stanf there?"

"Well, la deed a!" Draco smirked as he sat down and began to listen to her voice.

"Ok, so first things first. This," she said, pointing to the large object in front of her,

"is a cauldron."

"Yes, I know what a cauldron is, thank you." Draco snapped,

"Can we please get on to what I don't know?"

"Well, that might take all year." Ebony muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, dearest. Let's get started." She responded and put on her best-fake smile.

After an hour of reviewing their last test, Ebony was intrigued to discover that Draco did know the material in practice. It was in theory or when it needed to be written out that he had problems. He was a fast learner who just needed help with his writing abilities.

"So, uh, till tomorrow, then?" Draco asked when they had finished.

"Yeah, if you can keep a schedule and not ruin it, that is."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Draco turned towards Ebony, eyes probing.

"Oh, nothing."

"Fine, forget it." Draco shrugged, concerned about what he saw in Ebony's face: _pain?_ He mused, _why?_

The next night they were covering truth potions. While easy enough to make, explaining the process the process and the exact effects to the human body proved extremely difficult.

"I can't explain how it feels unless I feel it!" was Draco's constant argument.

After the third time she tried to explain the process to Draco, she finally gave in.

"Fine, I will ask Professor Snape for the ingredients."

The next day was a Saturday. Knowing it was Snape's day off, Ebony headed towards the potion master's bedroom.

"Professor?" she called after briefly knocking.

"What?" he asked through the door.

"I need a favor."

"What?" he asked again, this time opening the door.

"I need the ingredients for a truth potion and remedy. It's for Draco."

"What, are you gonna use it on him to discover why he hurt you?" Snape asked before thinking.

"Well, no, it's for his training." Ebony responded, surprised that Snape would be so forward. _It is a good idea, though…_she mused.

The next time Ebony and Draco met was Monday night. The truth potion was all made as well as the antidote. They were both in little vials in Ebony's hands.

"Here, you wanted to experience it, take it." She motioned.

"Um, no…I won't just take this potion because you say so. It could be potion, knowing you."

"Oh, come on. Just try it." She said, shoving it into his hand.

"Only if you do afterwards." Draco sniffed.

"Of all the petty-"

"Are you scared?"

"Hell no."

"Then do it."

"Fine."

"Fine." Draco stated and he opened the vial and drank. It tasted warm and smooth.

Ebony watched Draco's transformation with intent curiousity. When the affects had taken place, she asked her first question:

"Do you care about me.?"

"Yes."

"Did you sleep with Ginny?"

"Yes."

"Why did you sleep with Ginny?"

"Because you fooled around with Ron."

"Is that what you think?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to be with me?"  
"Yes."

And with that, Ebony had had enough. She slowly handed him the antidote. Once he had drunken it, Draco felt this icy chill creep over him.

"What did you ask me?"

"Nothing." She smiled.

"Well, now it's your turn." He motioned to Ebony and she complied.

Draco watched the potion take control, then asked his first question:

"Why did you fool around with Ron."

"I didn't."

"What did happen then?"

"He was drunk and I helped him get to his bed."

"You were kissing?"

"He kissed me, and I stopped him."

"Do you care about me?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"A lot."

"Do you want to kiss me?"  
"Yes." And with that, he gave her the antidote.

"Well, well, well." Draco smiled as he leaned in closer.

Ebony slowly felt his lips touch her and she pulled him I closer, smiling the entire time.


	25. What Happens Next

**Chapter 25: What Happens Next**

A/n: Hey guys! Thanks for all my reviews! I love them! I am back on track with this story and once I finish it I will be able to work on the others. It might take me a week or so to come up with chapters as I write them in twos, but I have not forgotten all my loyal fans! And for those who care: I am no longer single! (woohoo…and no I'm not back with the same guy, a different one). So, hopefully I have my muse back,

Well, on with the story:

When their lips parted Ebony was still smiling. What she had discovered had impressed her and disturbed her at the same time. Why that pleased her, she had no idea.

"You thought I would cheat on you? With Ron?" she almost laughed at the audacity of that sentiment.

"That's what it looked like. And when Zabini caught you, you acted as guilty as a kid caught with one hand in the cookie jar." He explained, a bit uncomfortable. He had no idea what she had asked him.  
"Why did you kiss me?" she asked.

"Because you said you wanted to be with me." he responded simply, smiling as her eyes widened in surprise.

"I did?"

"Yes, you did." Ebony couldn't believe what she was hearing. _What else could he have asked me?_ She wondered.

_Wait! If I don't know what he asked me, he doesn't know what I asked him!_ She grinned at this.

"What?" he asked, not trusting the look that he saw sweep across her face.

"Oh, nothing." She sung,

"We have more important thing to discuss."

"Like what?"

"Like us."

"Oh."

"Yes. Now that the truth is apparently out in the open we need to decide what we are going to do about it."

"Well, you want to be with me-"

"And you still care about me." She interrupted.

"Yes, so the most likely result is that we should be together." He concluded, leaning towards her for another kiss. Ebony, however, easily stopped him with her arm.

"Wait a minute, Romeo. What about Ginny?"

"Ginny? Oh, she's no more than a piece of ass to bang when I'm lonely." He explained nonchalantly. The ease made Ebony stiffed.

"Well, how do I know you won't go back to her anytime "you're lonely" if we got back together?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Because I told her things are over. For good. She's too filthy for me anyways. Her dad's just as good as a mudblood. Besides, she was getting too clingy. I only went to her to distract me from the thought and pain of you cheating."

Ebony felt nothing but fury at this statement. _Mudblood!_ She felt herself scream. But she remembered he was a Slytherine. She had to remain indifferent to such a heinous insult.

"Fine, but if I catch you with her ever again I will never speak to you. Never." She felt her fury come out and tried as hard as she could to master it.

"Ok. I get it." Draco told her, a little afraid at her anger. _ She must really hate Ginny_ he mused.

"And as for us," Ebony continued to speak, her hands entangling themselves with his, "we are going to take things slow. No rushing so there will be no jealousy. And if we think something is wrong talk it out first."

"Ok." Draco agreed. They were both too passionate; they tended to act on emotion; they just needed to slow down and think.

"Ok." He repeated and kissed her softly.

"Ok." She replied and deepened the kiss.

Draco was happy. Ebony and he were back together; he was doing better in potions; his life made sense. Everything was going good. That is, until his bird decided to wake him up at three in the morning.

Groaning, Draco tried to ignore him and fall back asleep. The bird, however, proved persistent. The constant tapping grew louder and faster in tempo. He continued until Draco was forced to get out of bed.

"Azure, what the hell could be that important?" he moaned as he opened his window. The tawny and white bird hopped in and onto the bed post, a single note attached to his talon.

"From father." Draco recognized the parchment immediately. As he opened it, the handwriting only implemented this conclusion further.

It was a short letter, simple in stature:

_Remember your mission. Keep her close. You need to complete your task on the full moon in May. Further instruction will come._

_father_

"I got woken up for this?" Draco sighed silently, wondering what he was going to do.

The whole school was soon buzzing about Ebony and Draco's new romance.

"I bet it won't last."

"Yeah, how many times have they 'been together' this year already?"

"Too many to count. I bet they only use each other in bed."

"They must why else would they keep getting back together?"

Ebony was aware of the rumors, especially this particular one, but paid no heed. She knew she was happy and that's all that mattered to her. She didn't even mind when Ginny and her gaggle of girls gave her dirty looks or suddenly shushed-up when she entered the room.

_Ginny's just jealous that Draco's mine_ she told herself. No one could deter her at this point. She was on top of the world.

Draco was having a harder time dismissing all the smirks and stares, however.

"Why the hell do they care what we do? What's it to them?" he fumed.

"It's not their business and they don't care. That's why they like to make it their business to know what's going on." Ebony reassured him, running her fingers through his hair, something which she had learned he liked very much. Ever since they had decided to take things slow they had discovered more and more about each other.

Ebony would have never otherwise known that Draco had a passion for spaghetti and the color red. He watched chick flicks every once in a while and he hated anything pink. While the physical nature had taken mostly a back seat, their friendship had increased tenfold. Ebony felt the ecstasy of love surround her.

Valentines Day approached faster than you could say 'quidditch'. All of Hogwarts was in a stir about the special event. No dance was planned, but a special dinner. One in which you could sit with anyone one wished, no matter the house. The staff had also created a set of rules for this night. Girls could visit the guys' rooms until 10 P.M. After that, any girl caught in a guy's bedroom will lose her house 150 points per minute she is in the bedroom past ten. This punishment seemed strict enough to insure this rule would be followed to the letter.

Draco knew that the staff would be a good as gold on their word, so he planned his surprise accordingly. After dinner he took Ebony by the hand.

"Come with me." He whispered, a smile playing on his lips. Ebony saw and returned the smile. She quickly got out of her chair and followed Draco to the Slytherine Common Room.

When they arrived, Draco stopped her.

"Wait here." He told her. Ebony simply nodded and waited. When Draco re-entered he was carrying a bouquet of red roses.

"Just like last time." He told her,

"Except our night will not be ruined this time."

"They're beautiful." Ebony breathed. He never ceased to surprise or enchant her.

"Now you may enter." And with that Ebony and Draco descended the stairs that lead to Draco's room.

When Ebony entered she was awed by what she saw. Rose petals were scattered on the floor and candles threw shadows against the walls.

"Oh, God." She whispered.

"Happy Valentines Day." Draco told her and kissed her cheek.

Ebony-stunned but aware- quickly pulled Draco towards her and crushed his mouth on hers.

There was no patience this time. It was all hell smoke and fire. Quickly they stumbled to the bed, pulling clothing off as they went.

Draco landed on top of her laughing.

"Did that hurt?" he asked, knowing just how heavy he was in comparison to her.

"No, kiss me." she demanded and Draco feaster himself with her mouth. Then, feeling playful, began to travel. When he reached her breast he could hear her intake of breath.

As his mouth traveled lower he could feel her shifting. He knew he was torturing her, but enjoyed it all the same. When his mouth found her core she shot up like an arrow.

"Draco," she moaned, craving more. This was passion. This was insanity. This was life. She was only aware of Draco and how she was reacting to what he did to her. Everything else was completely out of the picture.

Soon, however, Ebony felt a surge of power rush through her. Switching their positions Ebony used her hands, teeth and tongue. When she felt his cock she knew the meaning of the word power. What ever happened next was in her control. As her hands found him she could hear his breath rush in and out.

"Oh God baby, now." He groaned.

Finally, she felt him enter her. Now, no one controlled where they went. They both raced ahead, jumping over the edge- head first- together.

A/n: hope you guys liked! Plz R&R so I can update soon!


	26. The Order of the Phoenix

**Chapter 26: The Order of the Phoenix**

A/N: Hey guys! I love all of my reviews! Keep them coming!

No matter what was occurring in her personal life, Ebony still had training to do. Every Saturday night she was in Snape's classroom or bedroom. When she wasn't there she was in the Forbidden Forest perfecting her hunting and killing skills. Thus Ebony's abilities greatly improved with each passing class. There was little Snape had yet to teach her.

After Valentines Day, Snape had noticed a change in Ebony. She seemed more distracted, not as focused. Snape knew the cause, but had yet to find a way to keep Ebony's mind off of Draco and on her studies. While this annoyed him to no end, he knew better than to open his mouth.

Three weeks after Valentines Day Snape had scheduled a training session for a Friday night. It was unusual for him to change their weekly rhythm, yet Ebony didn't seem to mind. As she opened the door to the potions classroom she was surprised at who she discovered present.

Dumbledore and Harry stood next to Snape. They seemed to be in deep conversation about something. As Ebony watched them more people seemed to come out from the shadows. One was clearly recognizable as Mad-Eye. The man to his left was shaggy and his clothes seemed dusty. Ebony remembered Lupin well and smiled. To Moody's right was a woman with purple hair. It only took Ebony a second to realize it was Tonks. Her image was slightly altered but her signature style was unmistakable.

"Albus, what are we waiting for?" Mad-Eye croaked his voice raspy as ever.

"My dear old friend, have some patience" Dumbledore responded lightly.

"Ah, here she is." He pointed to where Ebony stood.

"Who is she?" Lupin asked.

"Ebony." Harry answered, just as shocked and surprised to see Ebony as she was to see him.

"The answer and key to our survival." Snape commented, causing all heads to turn towards his general direction.

"What does this girl have to do with us?" questioned Tonks. Her annoyance permeated the room.

"She," Dumbledore noted,

"Is not just a girl. She is a vampire and an extremely powerful one at that."

"A vampire?" Harry's eyes widened. He gaped at her for the next few minutes, then said:

"Well, you are pale." This seemed to break the ice as the company broke peals of quiet laughter.

"But what do vampires have to do with us?" Moody chimed in as the laughter died down.

"This girl, this vampire has been prophesied about. Her powers will be legendary. She has not only been trained by a powerful vampire, she has shown promise and will soon surpass ever her teacher.

"Who is this teacher?" Remus searched the room with his eyes, as if looking for another personage in the room.

"Me." Snape once again commanded the attention of his visitors,

"I was given a prophecy that I was to train a vampire with unlimited strength. Until this year I had yet to find her."  
"You mean-"

"Yes Remus, the one vampire who has been called to overthrow Voldemort is standing right before you." Dumbledore smiled,

"Meet Miss Ebony."

"Hello." Ebony spoke finally. A murmur of greetings was her only response.

"The reason I have called you here tonight, Ebony, is very important." Snape told her.

"And that would be?" she cocked her head at him.

_Would she dare defy me in front of them?_ He questioned.

"Because, the people here are part of an elite group called the Order of the Phoenix. We are devoted to bringing down Voldemort." He knew that Hermione had known this and had even been a member of the Order, but Ebony had yet to be informed.

"We would like you to join. We know as a vampire you can choose to have no alliances-as many have. But your situation is different."

"My spies have led me to know that Voldemort is aware of your existent at Hogwarts and is planning your demise at this very instant." Dumbledore stated.

"For your safety and protection we ask you to join."

Ebony realized the momentous task before her. As a vampire she could be a rogue, have no alliances, belong to no one.

_But I'm not just a vampire, _she mused, _I'm the vampire._ After contemplating her other options she finally spoke:

"Yes, I will join the Order. I understand the consequences of my actions and am well prepared to make sacrifices if necessary."

"Well, good. Now that that is out of the way, you can inform these people who you really are."

"What is he talking about?" Harry spoke. His puzzlement mirrored the others' perfectly.

"You need to tell them." Snape told Ebony,

"Now."

As Snape spoke the easy and relaxed aura which had cast itself upon the group was now torn with curiosity and worry.

"You best speak up girl, 'lest you wish to lose the friendship you just gained." Moody spoke, sending shards of the shattered silence everywhere.

Ebony, not knowing what to say and quite taken aback, said,

"My real name is not Ebony. My former name belongs to my former life. You all once knew me as Hermione Granger."

The shocked intake of breath was clearly audible as Ebony proceeded to tell them all of what happened to her in the last summer and during this school term. She left out most of the 'Draco drama', except for bits and pieces that needed to be explained to help the story.

As Ebony told the others what happened to her, she gauged their reactions. Lupin looked stunned, shocked by what he was hearing. Tonks looked sullen, as if her journey had been a travesty. Only Moody seemed amused and smiled at her.

When she was finished, Ebony glanced over at Harry. The hurt in his eyes was clear. He looked as id someone had just ran over his car and them someone else had told him his cat had come back to life. There was a glint of happiness, yes, but the overwhelming sense of sadness that surrounded it was too much for him to bear. Quickly, Harry darted out of the classroom, despite Snape's protests.

"Just let him be, Severus. He's just had a terrible shock. Ebony dear, go after him. This is something you two must work out on your own." Nodding, Ebony left the crowd of adults to find her once-best friend.

"Wait! Harry!" Ebony heard herself call after Harry's blur of person.

"Don't you mean 'Potter'?" he snapped back, stopping in his tracks.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I couldn't." she had finally caught up with him and could now catch her breath.

"Yes, you could have. I would have kept your secret. How many times-"

"It's not that. I wanted a whole new life. I convinced myself that you had been using me. I felt bad about abandoning you, but after killing my parents I wasn't the same. I'm not Hermione anymore. I don't know how to be her."

"I just can't believe you let me believe you were gone! Do you know the hell I went through! I mean, damn. And Ron-"

"You can't tell him!" Ebony cried.

"Why not? He deserves to know as much as I do. He loves you, Hermione."

"Don't call me that." She snapped, then, seeing the look on his face, said:

"Sorry, but like I said: I'm not her anymore. But the fact that Ron loves me is precisely why he can't know. Look at what happened to him when he thought I had left. I mean he's not even part of the Order anymore. Finding out I am alive would kill him." she explained.

For the first time that day Harry agreed with her,

"I guess you're right…It must have been lonely for you." Harry stated, trying to reform the bond they had once had and had lost.

"Yeah, but I have Draco."

"I was wondering about that/ Why him? He's such a jack-ass."

"I guess I've always been attracted to him but didn't want to admit it. When I came back to Hogwarts I guess I figured it was time to see if the attraction was mutual."

As Ebony and Harry continued to speak a comfortable familiarity began to engulf the two friends. What they once had would never be again and they both knew this. But a new bond could and would be formed. And this knowledge was enough to make them both smile.

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked…more soon...I promise as long as you R&R


	27. Confessions

A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next chappy, hope you like…

**Chapter 27: Confessions**

As Ebony's relationship with Harry increased it became harder and harder to conceal their bond. He became present during her training sessions just to spend a half and hour with her every week. Their relationship wasn't the same-they weren't the same-yet it was comfortable all the same.

One particular Saturday night Harry wasn't present. He was enjoying a date with a girl he had become recently engrossed with. Ebony didn't mind, she was grateful for the break. That made it easier to concentrate on the task at hand. Although the majority of her mind circled around Draco, she tried to keep her studies-especially her vampire studies- in first priority.

This task, however, was easier said than done. While she struggled with her studies of different vampiric poisons and how they affected her kind, inwardly she was struggling not to contemplate her next move in her relationship.

_Our relationship has been nothing but great…he's even cut back on smoking for me… I love him so much._ She wondered.

"Ebony!" came Snape's impatient voice.

"Yes," her voice was distracted, breathy as she snapped back to attention.

"You need to pay ATTENTION!" he practically screamed,

"You have continually gotten sloppy with your studies. I know who is the cause-"

"No, don't bring him into this…It's me." She defended.

"But it is about him! He's the one-"

"He's not causing this. It's my own stupid fault for letting myself get distracted. I have control over my emotions."

"Well, control them then!" Snape snapped in return.

"I will."

Draco sat at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He knew Ebony was getting further instruction on Potions. He had questioned her particular attention to Snape long ago. Ebony had simply explained that potions was what she liked best and that she had requested further study. It made sense considering she was thinking of a career in potions or alchemy one day.

He hated to think of her cooped up with Snape for so long: he was no easy person to get along with. While Snape took a personal disliking of Gryffindor and always gave special attention to those in Slytherine, he was never a picnic to be around.

But he had not wandered around the edge of the forest for an hour thinking about Snape. He had been thinking about Ebony, of course, but other things also occupied his mind.

_She's a vampire…_ he mused, _how?_ He could simply not fathom this concept. Her secrecy hurt, yet he could understand why she would hide this form everyone, including himself.

_I know I'm supposed to kill her, but how do I even begin? I can't…I love her. But if I don't He will know. That could mean death for me and my father. But if I do, that would be as good as death for me as well as actual death for her…_

His thoughts circled this point for hours-until darkness enveloped the sky.

Ebony's lesson was almost complete. She was finishing the last ingredient for the last potion of the night. Making the cures for each type of poison hadn't proved too difficult for her.

When she had done this and turned to leave, Snape put his hand on hers.

"We need to talk."

"Ok," she mumbled, fearing what was to be said next.

"I know of your infatuation and I know of how strong it is."

"And I am aware that you know this." She stared at him, eyes daring.

"But…I think you need to break it off. He's dangerous."

"How is he dangerous?" Ebony's voice darkened.

"His father is a Death Eater. It is more than likely that he is too. Voldemort wants to kill you, he knows you are here. Draco is most likely-"

"Draco would never hurt a hair on my head. He cares about me too much."  
"You don't know what that boy is capable of, I do. He's killed and will kill again! I know you love him, but does he love you? And if he does, is it enough to renounce a life-oath?" Snape questioned.

"Yes, he does. And I'll prove it to you. I'm going to tell him who I am and he will still love me and accept me!" Ebony burst, her eyes widening.

"No! You must never- cut off this relationship! It will only end in disaster. One or both of you will get hurt!" he called after her, but she was already gone.

Ebony found Draco at their tree, just outside the Forbidden Forest.

"Look, we need to talk." She told him as she took his hand and sat down on the grass.

"Yes." He replied, kissing her quickly.

"My name isn't Ebony. It's Hermione." Silence hung in the air for the space of ten seconds.

"As in Hermione Granger?" he asked.

"Yes. And I'm a vampire." She breathed, her heart beat quickening.

"Last summer I began to get these cravings. I wanted blood. Well, then my teeth grew, and I knew. Scared, I left my house in search for some absolution. I had yet to kill and drink so I became light-headed and dizzy. I passed out in an alley. The next thing I remember is waking up in a large room. Apparently I had been saved by a coven of runway vampires, just like me.

"The only difference is that my parents had never kicked me out. Well, I went back to my house. The person they hired to find me turned out to be a real jerk. He had convinced my parents that I needed to be sent away. After a huge argument with my parents concerning this matter, I left.

"The coven was more than happy to welcome me back. They convinced me to change my name and image. With them, I felt at home. With them, I felt free. I eventually killed my parents and that detective. I couldn't and didn't want to go back to who I was before. I forced my mother to sign a note to Harry and Ron before I drank her dry.

"I loved life in the coven, but I wanted to go back to Hogwarts. The coven leaders advised against it, but I insisted. I knew that I couldn't go back as Hermione-I wasn't her anymore. So, I came as a new student."

Tears were streaming down Ebony's face. She wanted acceptance. Draco just stared at her in blank surprise.

"I never expected to find a relationship with you. I mean, I know I was attracted, but nothing more…I never expected to love you…" Ebony let her voice trial off.

Draco could feel his head spin.

_Hermione, vampires, love me?_ He mused. _ She loves me!_ This was all that he could think about.

_How could I not have seen all this before?_ Was his next thought.

"Wow. I mean this is a lot to take in." he finally broke the silence.

"I know. I couldn't tell you before though-"

"And now?" Ebony winced at his insistence.

"Now, it doesn't matter. I love you." She hoped that he would come to accept her for who she was.

"I-I need to think." He whispered and got up. His pacing only made Ebony more nervous.

_She's a mud-blood! How could I fall for her! We are so different, yet…we are similar. I'm a Death Eater. _

"What do you want from me? An apology? 'Cause you won't get one!" Ebony's frustration and apprehension came out as retaliation.

"I want to be able to digest all that you just told me." He snapped back, then realized she was just as venerable as he.

"I'm not mad; it's just a lot of information. I mean I thought I knew you, now-"

"You still know me. I'm no different than I once was. I've been a vampire since I met you and I have been Hermione since you met me. There is no difference except that now you know the truth." She explained.

"But that changes everything."  
He stated and Ebony had to agree" No matter what she told him or tried to convince herself of, things would never be the same between them again.

Finally, Draco walked towards Ebony. He took her hands and pulled her to her feet.

"I love you too." And with that he watched her smile.

Draco's guilt had continued to pain him since he had discovered Ebony' secret. He couldn't tell her he was part of the Death Eaters now. And he especially couldn't say he was supposed to kill her.

"Yes, that would be a lovely conversation over and crumpets." He remarked.

Sitting up in bed, he knew he would never sleep with this on his mind.

Slowly, he pulled up his sleeve. The mark stood apart from the rest of his skin.

He took his wand and whispered, "Removerse!"

As quick as lightening the mark disappeared, leaving his seemingly bare arm. Next, he got dressed and went to go find the siren of his thoughts.


	28. Who Wins Who Loses&Who Comes Out on Top

A/N: Here is the next chappy…I'm leaving for Oregon for the weekend, so don't' expect any more chappys for a tiny while, but more will come when I get back!

Here is the next chapter:

**Chapter 28: Who wins, Who Loses, and Who Comes Out On Top**

The year was finally beginning to come to a close. The students felt it; the teachers felt it; even Peeves felt it. The load of homework was lessening as teachers began preparing for the O.W.L.S. or any other end-of-the-year testing that was to take place soon.

As March faded into April studying wasn't the most pressing subject on the mind of every student attending Hogwarts. The House Cup was soon to be awarded. In order for this to occur the final Quidditch match had to be complete. It was Gryffindor verses Slytherine in the final duel. Competitiveness ran rampant through the school as the opposing teams prepared for the final match.

Ebony was unsure of who to root for. Everyone else had a definite outcome they wished to see: a definite winner they wanted. Harry was Ebony's closest friend, yet Draco was her boyfriend. She was stuck.

"It's ok to root for him." Harry told her as she finished one of Snape's lessons.

"But I would feel bad. You're a great player." She protested.

"But if you root for me it would look fishy. Besides," he smiled at her,

"He needs all the help he can get, 'cause I'm gonna beat him so fast it will make his head spin."

"Well, when you put it that way…" she laughed.

The final day came and excitement permeated the air. Ebony quickly made her way to the stands along with the other students. This entire Saturday had been reserved for this game: No study sessions; no practice tests; no club meetings. It was as if everything they knew rested on the fate of this one match.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Here comes Madame Hootch. She's just released the snitch. Look at it go. Oh, here comes the quaffle! The match has started." This was followed by a rush of cheering and banner waving as the players moved into action.

The announcer continued:

"Oh, there the quaffle goes, never mind Slytherine just stole it! Oh Slytherine scores!" A rush of enthusiasm rippled through the crowd.

"The score is 10:0 Slytherine. And there goes Ginny Weasley blocking another attempt by the Slytherine Chasers

"Oh, but she was too slow for the follow up! The score is 20:10 Slytherine!"

Ebony could feel her heart beat steadily increase as Slytherine took the lead.

"Gryffindor calling a quick time-out. To re-calculate strategy, no doubt. Oh, they are finished and they look determined…

"Oh, Gryffindor has stolen the ball and, and, they've scored!"

A great burst of yelling exploded. From what Draco could see, a bunch of red and yellow dots had started moving in all different directions. He tried not to let the noise distract him: he had a job to do. So far, he had seen no sign of the snitch. It was as elusive as ever. For some unknown reason that made him more comfortable.

He saw Harry-off to his left-slowly searching even as he was. It was a battle of sights.

"Hey, Potter, sure you're glasses are working ok?" Draco sneered as a bludger moved underneath Harry, barely missing him.

"Yes, but maybe you should get your eyes checked. You don't have a very impressive record at spotting tiny things." Harry retorted and pulled his focus back to finding the snitch.

Harry's concentration wad only broken when he heard his team had scored. The two teams were now dead even at 20 points a piece.

Turning around, he strained himself for any sign of something round and shiny. Then, all of a sudden, he saw Draco break into a straight run-away. Picking up speed, he followed, edging himself slightly to Draco's inside right. It was then he saw it: tiny and unmistakable, the snitch was flittering just above the Gryffindor's goal post.

Leaning forward, Harry not only picked up speed, but began to over take Draco. Once Draco began to notice this, he only increased his speed to match his opponent's. But Harry had already moved in front and took the lead. Doing a straight dive, Harry was able to throw Draco off his tail and gave Harry a clear shot at the snitch. The minute he grabbed it, he could hear:

"HARRY POTTER HAS THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

Draco felt his stomach drop as he heard the announcement. It really wasn't that important to him anyways. It used to be, but this year he had given up hope that Slytherine would ever win. No, he was more concerned with facing Ebony. He didn't want to see that pitying face and sorry eyes. He hated that.

He still didn't know what he was going to do about her. He thought about this as he headed back to the team tent and changed. He ignored all the "sorry mates" and made a bee-line for his tent. While his mind circled into an abyss of questions.

_I can't do this anymore!_ He finally concluded _I know I love her and she loves me! I can't kill her!_

His thoughts, however, were interrupted by the very person he was thinking about.

"Ebony, what are you doing here? He asked, startled.

"Well, I came to see the décor in the tent. I've always wanted to see it." When he looked at her, she said:

"I came to see you, of course. How are you doing?" she moved towards him.

"I'm fine, I guess. I mean, I can't say I didn't see it coming though. Potter is regrettably a better player." Draco shrugged.

"Are you really not caring about the situation or are you pulling that macho-crap again?"

"No macho-crap, I promise." He smiled.

"Well, then pity sex is out of the question them?"

"Well, I am little sad. I might just go to my bed and have a good cry."

"Not going to work." She told him.

"Damn! I thought I had you fooled. Oh, well, how 'bout sex in general?" he asked.

"Well, ok, but pity sex is much funner."

"Funner?"

"It's a word." She countered.

"No-"  
"Yes." She interrupted then kissed him quiet.

Hours later, Draco lay, his arms around Ebony. He was stroking her raven hair. It was so soft it made him sigh. He was somewhere between being awake and asleep. It was as if he was in some deep dream.

"Ebony." He asked, knowing she was as awake as he.

"Yes?" she smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Well, I was thinking." He sat up and looked her in the eyes. She did likewise.

"What were you thinking?"

"I love you so much. I want to be with you forever. You are the best thing that had even happened to me. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will." She responded and he let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. She was his.

After Ebony had left, Draco sat down and wrote a note.

_I've asked her to marry me. She said yes. She's mine, forever._

_Draco_

He tied it to his owl and whispered,

"Send this to my father, immediately. Our plan has worked."

A/N: Hope you guys like!


	29. Disturbed Romance

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back…Oregon was sooo beautiful…I'm really happy to being going to school there in Sept. I had so much fun! Well, on the long drive there and back (about 5 hours each way!) I actually wrote out the rest of this story…about 4 more chapters (including this one…) so, now all I've got to do is type them…well here it is:

**Chapter 29: Disturbed Romance**

The letters between Draco and his father became more frequent as the days flew passed. Lucius had been continually impressed with his son. Draco's progress had been phenomenal in such a short amount of time.

_I mean, engaged!_ Lucius smiled as he read Draco's latest letter.

_He's done better than even our Dark Lord would have guessed…_

As Lucius stood in his study, thinking quietly to himself, his wife knocked on the door. As this was his study, Lucius appreciated his privacy.

"Yes, my dear." He called, absently motioning into the room.

"Any news?" Narcissa inquired, hopeful and anxious.

"Yes, Draco is to be married. I don't know if his bride will be able to make it to the wedding, however. She will most likely be _indisposed._"

"I like this one. Can I see it please?" Ebony pointed to the rubied ring on the counter. The jewel gleamed through the glass.

"That's pretty." Draco noted as he watched the sales-witch flick her wand. In a moment's notice, the ring appeared in front of the glass.

"It's more than just pretty, it's beautiful. I love it!" Ebony breathed. The deep red intertwined with black onyx shone deeply. It was a rose in which the ruby was the center and the onyx was a vine that looped around the flower. The band was white gold with little diamonds embedded into it.

"Yes, this is the one." She told Draco,

"I definitely want this one."

"Ok," he breathed.

_Finally_ he sighed; they had been shopping for hours.

"How much?"

"Five thousand galleons." The sales witch responded. She knew that a Malfoy stood before her-how could she not? And she knew the type of money they were made of.

"Done." He told her and handed her five bags, full of galleons.

"But-" came Ebony's expected response.

"I knew how much it would cost to buy a ring. You are worth more than that to me, love. Don't worry about it. We'll have all we'll ever need and more." He assured her.

"Well, when you put it that way…"

_Take her into the woods during the full moon in May. This is planned-to the best of our Dark Lord's knowledge-on the 17th. Only then you must make her drink the blood of an asp. Once this poison is inside her, stab her in the heart with this dagger. The Dark Lord had it specially made for this night. Then utter the attached phrase and her body will disappear. Once this task is complete, send me a letter on your fastest owl. Do this exactly, or suffer the consequences._

_father_

Draco read, then re-read the note in haste. His job was simple: kill or be killed. As he thought of this a shudder ran through him. Quickly-with a flick of his wand-the paper disintegrated.

He hated himself for what he had to do, yet he knew he must. It was his destiny and hers. As the clock struck mid-night, Draco yawned. He needed sleep if he was going to start on his preparations.

After a quick shower, Draco got dressed and ready for bed. With a wave of his wand he set an alarm for nine in the morning. The last ting he remembered was staring at the dark mark, still brazen upon his arm. His cover spell only lasted a few hours at best, so he mostly forgot to place it. Only when he was with Ebony did he make an attempt to cover it.

With these thoughts in mind, Draco drifted into a dreamless sleep.

May came as quickly as it could. Draco dreaded it; everyone else longed for it. The entire student body wished for those long, sunny says where they didn't have to wonder about their latest homework assignments. Draco wished for those early September days when his life wasn't so complicated.

The full moon was two days away and Draco could feel his heart pound quicker with each passing hour. Ebony, noticing Draco's constant apprehension, asked:

"Honey, what's wrong? Are you THAT scared about our test and the results?"

Draco knew she was joking, but decided to use it.

"Actually, yes. I know it's hard to believe, but yes I am."

"Oh," a bit taken a-back, Ebony began to massage Draco's shoulders.

"Everything will be fine." She said.

"I hope so…"

The next day Draco knew he needed to lay he ground work for his plan.

"Honey?" he asked as he nudged her awake. They had been cuddling on the Common Room couch and as a result, Ebony had fallen into a light sleep.

"Since we are engaged I wanted to do something special. Just for you and me." She smiled,

"Like what?"

"Like a surprise…" he laughed when she raised her eye-brow.

"What? You thought I was gonna tell you, um, that would ruin the whole thing."

"Fine. When is this 'surprise'?" she asked.

"Tomorrow night. Meet me here around 11:00 PM. Then I will take you to the spot for your surprise."

"Oh, so I have to be taken there?" she inquired.

"Yes."

"Oh, then it must be important."

"More than you know." He mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." He told her and kissed her cheek.

Ebony relaxed and smiled. Her life was perfect. She slowly faded back t sleep, dreams of happiness floating in the back-drop of her consciousness.

This left Draco alone. He was wide awake, visions of horror playing over and over in the forefront of his mind.

The next day came and Ebony found herself wishing it was eleven. Instead, she was in Snape's classroom, studying the effects of the disappearance potions.

_How many effects could there be? It makes you disappear…_

"Ebony, pay attention!" Snape ordered. This earned a few snickers from classmates, but Ebony ignored them.

As she completed the potion, Ebony got an idea. She thought of Draco, only Draco, but try as she might, she could not read his mind. She had long since stopped doing so and had almost forgotten about it. But she wanted to know what her surprise was.

The bell finally rang and Snape dismissed the class. He was as glad as they were that class was over. He turned to begin cleaning when he saw Ebony.

"Yes?"

"I need to ask a question."

"What?"

"Why can't I read Draco's mind?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Cause I just tried and I'm unable."

"Well, then I'm guessing you haven't tasted of him in over three months?"

"That's correct-"  
"Well, that's why. We have powers, but they are limited. You haven't read his mind or bitten him in over three months, so your powers have waned."

"Oh." She was disappointed.

"What did you want to know?" Snape, sensing her disappointment, questioned.

"What my surprise is." As she said this, Snape laughed.

"It's called a surprise for a reason."

"I know, but he's taking my somewhere tonight."

"That would be nice, with the full moon and all-wait! Where is he taking you?"

"I told you I don't know."

"Ebony, the full moon has strange powers. He knows you are a vampire. Don't go with him."

"Oh, you're just para-"

"No, I'm not. Ebony he works for Voldemort!"

"No, he would have told me. I didn't tell him about the Order, so if he was a Death Eater, Voldemort would have tired to turn me to help his cause. No, I trust Draco." She told him firmly.

"I just don't want you hurt." He explained,

"I care about you."

"I know. I'll be fine. Now, I've got to go or I'll be late for class. Bye."

"Bye." Snape responded, as she turned to go. He had a bad feeling about this. _But, yet again, maybe she's right…_


	30. Surprises

A/N: Here is the next chappy, hope you like:

**Chapter 30: Surprises**

Eleven o'clock came as slow as possible for Ebony.

_Figures_ she sighed as she dressed herself. She moved as slowly as possible so that time would seem to rush by. Unfortunately, her plan didn't work. In silent impatience, she waited.

When eleven o'clock finally arrived, she breathed a sigh of relief, then hopped down the stairs towards the Common Room.

Draco was waiting for her. His palms were sweaty, yet he tried to ignore it. In his arms was a picnic basket. Inside was food, drinks as well as the poison. The dagger was magically hidden in Draco's pocket.

"It is time." He stated.

"And you brought a picnic basket!" Ebony exclaimed brightly.

"Yes, do you like?"

"I love."

"Well, then, let's go."

Draco led Ebony to a small clearing in the Forbidden Forest. The trees had thinned a bi so the brightness of the moon could be fully observed. The spot Draco had chosen was calm, cozy and quiet. Just what he needed.

Silently, Draco spread the blanket he had been carrying. Next, he took Ebony's hand, "Sit." He told her and she willingly did so.

Then she went to open the basket, her engagement ring glittering in the darkness.

"No." he breathed, panicked,

"No, let me. This is your surprise, not mine." He said. A little confused at his insistence, Ebony complied. She watched as Draco placed sandwiches, salad, fruit, whipped cream, ice cream, chocolate and many others sweets as well as foods out of the basket.

"This is a feast." She noted.

"You deserve the best." He told her, placing his hand on hers.

"Are there any drinks?" she inquired, smiling.

"Yes, but hold on."

He reached into the basket and with a flick of his wand, two butterbeers appeared. All he had to do was put the poison into her cup. Instead, however, he hesitated.

_What am I doing? I love her…more that life itself...I can't think like that! I'm doing this for the better good!_ He told himself. And with that in mind, he poured it into Ebony's goblet.

"Now, before I give this to you," he tried to sound calm,

"I want a kiss."

"OK," Ebony leaned over to kiss her fiancé. But instead of the casual kiss she had in mind, this was a deep, powerful kiss that left her staggering.

Draco poured his whole soul into that one kiss. He knew this was the last time he was going to be able to kiss the person he loved most.

"What was that for?" she asked in astonishment.

"I love you." He said simply.

"I love you too." She responded.

"Now a toast." He suggested.

"To us." She lifted her glass and he met it. The air hung with a promise in her eyes. In his, it hung with dread.

As Ebony lifted her cup to her lips tension ran straight through Draco.

_Just let her drink_ he told himself.

"No!" he yelled, stopping her from her task.

"What the-"

"It's poisoned."

"By who?"

"Me." Draco, eyes ashamed, met hers. They were as cold as steel.

"Explain. Explain before it is too late." She exclaimed through clenched teeth.

"First of all, I love you. I love you more than anything. That, above all else, is true. I am a member of the Death Eaters." Quickly he took out his wand, flocked it and the dark mark appeared before her.

"I used cover-spells to hide it from you. I didn't choose to be a Death Eater, it was forced upon me. If I didn't seem to accept willingly, they would have killed me.

During Christmas I was initiated. I was also told of the prophesy and that you were a vampire. I don't know who Voldemort's spies are, but they must be students or staff. I was told that I must kill you, tonight, as my first task. I didn't want to, but I knew it was my duty. He is my master. But I-I can't. I can't let you die." He stammered to a close.

"How were you to do it?"

"By poisoning you, then stabbing you with this," he explained and he pulled out the glittering knife.

"I was then supposed to say: _The vampire's soul is free to go to hell_."

For a few seconds, Ebony sat there, tears flowing. Everything Snape had said was true. About Draco, about Voldemort, about tonight. He had just been trying to protect her, yet she had just shrugged him off in such simplicity.

"I knew the cup was poisoned. I have been trained to find poisons. I was only seeing how far I could push you or if you even knew of the poison in the first place." She told him and watched his eyes widen.

"Trained, by who?"

"Snape, of course. Did you really believe I was that interested in potions? Snape is a vampire and my teacher." She confessed. Normally, it would have been treacherous to give away the identity of a fellow vampire, but Ebony had come to the conclusion that Draco must die. Either she or he must die. And he had already proved that he couldn't kill her. If he went back to Voldemort now, he was as good as dead. Killing him herself will actually be doing him a great favor. She loved him, yes, but she would die before letting Voldemort touch him.

Slowly, she looked towards the moon. It was as bright as beautiful as ever. Softy, she whispered, "Hermione Elizabeth Granger."

Her body made the transformation so rapidly that Draco had no time to respond. He didn't run, he knew his fate: he had seen it in her eyes: she was going to kill him.

_At least it's better than Voldemort…_ he mused.

She snarled at him, circling her prey. Draco felt the fiery presence she carried. He saw a snow leopard but recognized every trait as Ebony's. It was as if she had never transformed.

As quick as lightening, she pounced. Draco flinched just left of her, making her landing just off-center of his body. Pinned, trapped between her body and the ground, Draco could feel her shift over so that her paws were directly on his shoulders. He knew of the claws she had to force out.

Then, without warning she lashed onto his neck and feasted. She may have been a leopard, in appearance, but she was still a vampire at heart.

_It was either this or snapping his neck in half_ she told herself as she drank.

Draco made no protest, just laid there as his whole world went dizzy. He knew the light was fading from his eyes as he could only make out dim shadows in the night. With effort, Draco took a breath. It was his last one.

Ebony finished drinking. Her body was so satiated in Draco. She looked up to see his lifeless body and a tremor shook right through her. Without even knowing it, she became human again. The tears were forming and she could feel their hot stickiness. Not wanting to give into her own sorrow-for she knew that if she did she could never stop-she bit her lip to keep them from coming forth.

Although she did not realize it, she bit her lip so hard that the skin broke. Blood soon appeared. Ebony took no notice as her complete focus was on her dead fiancé. The love of her life. Her one and only.

Ebony bent down and examined Draco's lifeless face. So calm, so pure. Slowly, she kissed his lips. Once, then twice, then finally a third and final time.

"I will always love you." She whispered as she picked up the dagger and left the forest. She didn't once look back.

Ebony finally let the tears break few as she left the Forest. The whole school was asleep. Ebony felt truly alone. This was the firs time since she had discovered she was a vampire that she felt so deserted and lonely.

Knowing what she must do, she silently headed for the compartments of her potions master.

A/N: plz r&r, only a few chapters left…


	31. Old Promises

A/N: Hey, thanks for all of my reviews! I love you guys! Well, this is the last full chappy…my last chappy is kinda short, it's an epilogue. So, plz r&r…cause I'm so super sad….

**Chapter 31: Old Promises**

Snape was sleeping when he heard a knock on his door. He knew who it was immediately. Only one person would have the audacity to wake him up this early in the morning. Snape had experienced negative feelings towards Draco's "surprise" all night, but had suppressed them because of Ebony. Now, he supposed, that she was here to tell him he was wrong.

"Yes?" he asked through the door.

"Let me in." was all she said. He complied, noting that her tone wasn't smug or happy as he had guessed it would be.

When he saw her he knew that she had fed.

_On what?_ He wondered.

Then, he saw the dagger and he knew.

"It is done then?" he whispered.

"Yes. You were right all along. Voldemort was using him to get to me. He couldn't do it, though. His love for me allowed him to back down. My love for him allowed me to kill him." Her voice was mechanic and stiff. Snape knew she was desperately trying to hide the sorrow she felt.

He put his arms around her and soothed. His feelings for her were great, but he knew she had just lost her first and only love. And he too knew how that felt.

"I know it hurts…" he sighed as her tears came in full force,

"But the Headmaster needs to hear of this." She looked at him. Then, wiping the tears from her eyes nodded in agreement.

"Of course." They made their way to the stair case.

"Peppermint." Snape said and slowly the stair case responded.

They walked into the ante chamber in silence. Snape then knocked on a door Ebony had never noticed before. The usual door to Dumbledore's office stood directly in front of her, but there was another. Just off to the right was a slightly smaller brown door with no handle. It was a wonder Ebony had not seen it before.

_That must be to his bedroom_ she noted as she stood there waiting. She didn't have to wait long, for the Headmaster soon emerged from the door, robes and all. Ebony realized she had never seen him in anything else.

"Yes, Severus, you wished to see me." His tone was calm, but firm.

"Something has occurred. Something of great importance." Snape told the Headmaster and motioned towards Ebony.

"Oh, yes. I can guess a great deal has happened. Let's step into my office." Dumbledore led them to through the unopened door directly in front of Ebony.

"Please it Ebony." The head master motioned.

"Now. What has happened?"

"I've done something terrible, Headmaster."

"Ah, but sometimes a horrible act is done for a worthy purpose. Sometimes intentions make all the difference."

"Well, in this care that's true. Draco Malfoy has been a Death Eater since Christmas. Voldemort was using him to get to me." She paused to gauge his reaction.

"I suspected as much, but I had no official proof."

"Draco himself told me this. He had planned to take me out for a surprise. We wee engaged." She showed him the ring, still on her finger, then continued,

"His "special surprise" was to poison me, then kill me with this." She brought out the dagger.

"Ahh." Was all Dumbledore said.

"He couldn't go through with it. He loved me too much. He confessed all this to me. As he told me this tale I realized that one of us must die. As long as Voldemort was after me either I or his Death Eaters would have to die. So, I killed him." When she finished Dumbledore remained silent. Then, he said:

"You have lost a great deal, I knew how much you cared about our late Draco, but know that others have lost as well. The path you have chosen is a long and hard one, for those others will want to avenge Draco's death."

"She can stay with me. I will protect her." Snape chimed in.

"I think that is wise for the time being. Ebony?" all eyes lit upon her.

"Yes, I'm ok with that."

"Very well, as soon as school ends you will remain under the care of the Order with Professor Snape. Now I need you to lead me to Draco's body. His family will be wanting it."

Quickly, Ebony led the two men to the spot of the picnic. The food and items were still in the exact place Ebony had left them. Draco, however, wasn't.

"He was here, I left him right here," she stammered in utter disbelief.

"I'm afraid then, that someone has taken Draco's poor body. Lucius will not be happy. We will tell him that you two were attacked and that you were the only person who made it out alive. He will not believe me, but that is what he will tell everyone else."

Dumbledore explained as they walked back to his office.

"Now, you need to be off to bed. You've had a long night." Dumbledore told her.

"I'll take her, Headmaster." And with that Snape led Ebony to the Slytherine dormitory.

"Tomorrow will be hard, but stick to Dumbledore's story, nothing else. If asked what attacked you say you don't know. If you need someone to talk to or who can comfort you, I'm here." He told her.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." As he turned to leave, Ebony stopped him.

"Wait!" she called.

"Yes?" he turned to look at her.

"I made a promise. Draco's gone." She stated.

"And…"

"I'll be your mate." She smiled. He smiled and left. Ebony watched him go then let herself into the Slytherine Common Room.

The next day was nothing but chaotic and full of sorrow. No one could believe what happened and everyone had sympathy for Ebony. No one guessed that their story had been fake and most left Ebony alone. A few asked questions, but she was able to ward them off.

Ebony found herself in Snape's office for most of the day. She needed to be there and her other professors understood. It was lunch when Harry entered.

"Are you ok?" he asked, going to her.

"I will be."

"Nothing attacked you, did it?"

"He was a Death Eater." Was the only response.

"You killed him." Harry suddenly understood,

"Oh, Merlin."

Ebony simply closed her eyes and cried. Harry hugged her and stroked her hair.

"Lucius is here." Harry said, after a minute.

"Dumbledore refuses to let him anywhere else on campus. Lucius wants to see you, but no one will let him."

"Good." It was said with such venom that Harry was surprised.

"He forced Draco to be a Death Eater, you know. He didn't want…" she couldn't finish. Talking about him hurt too much.

"Sometimes we have to do what is necessary for our survival, whether it be right or wrong, whether it be what we want or not."


	32. Epilogue

A/N: Hey guys this is my last chapter! The very end of this story…I hope you sniff like it.

**Epilogue**

Draco felt himself dying. He knew Ebony was slowly sucking the life out of him. As it became harder and harder to breathe, he closed his eyes. Then, all of a sudden, nothing. He couldn't feel anything. He knew he wasn't in his body anymore. No, he was a floating spirit.

He looked down below. Where a giant snow leopard had been sat a human: Ebony. She was sitting over another human who was laying flat on his back: himself.

She wasn't crying. No it seemed as if she was trying not to cry. Finally, she bent over and kissed the lifeless body three times. The blood from her lips had transferred to his.

Suddenly, the spirit felt itself plunge downwards. It quickly reunited with the lifeless body below. All feeling came back into Draco's body. But there was more. He saw, felt, heard more. More than ever before.

He felt weak, like a newborn baby. Slowly, he sat up, searching his surroundings. He knew where he was and what had happened.

_I'm supposed to be dead_ he mused, confused.

Then, out of nowhere came a rabbit. It hopped along, concerned with its own matters of feeding. Draco stared at it, hunger permeating his body. He felt each inch of the rabbit, each movement. But, instead of the meat he normally would have wanted, it was the blood he craved.

Quick as lightning, Draco lashed out and bit into the squirming creature. It slowly became lifeless in his hands.

As he finished he felt hunger subside some, but he was not completely satisfied. He wanted more.

_I'm like her_ he realized. How, he had no idea, he just knew: he had become a vampire.

This knowledge gave him the strength to get up and search for food. The night was his and he intended to enjoy it as much as possible.

A/N: Hope you guys liked the story…there WILL be a sequel, but Embers and I have to plan it out first and I also want to finish my others stories, so be patient with me…


End file.
